Hinata's Bravery and Naruto's Realization
by myhiddenlove08
Summary: Something goes wrong on a mission and Naruto finally gets something through his thick skull, but how will everyone react to it? What does Hiashi have planned? Rating upped! Updated!
1. Intro

I don't own Naruto

* * *

In the shade of a small grove of trees, a figure stirred. The dark haired girl slowly sat up and opened her eyes.

_What am I doing here?_

She tried to remember what had happened.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed. The Fifth Hokage had given her and Naruto a mission. Some criminals had escaped in a nearby country and Konohagakure was hired to recapture them. Something had gone wrong, but the only reason she knew this was because of injuries she found on her body. But… they were bandaged.

_Did Naruto do this?_ _Wait, where is Naruto?_

She desperately tried to remember. They had found where the criminals were hiding. Naruto and Hinata had split up to see if there were any guards around their hiding place. She had been attacked. She should have seen it coming but… something was weird?

"Why can't I remember?!"

Of course Naruto had heard the fighting and come to help but… was he captured?

_No. He… _

Hinata staggered to her feet.

_But why? Just to protect me?_

A whisper of Naruto's voice came back, probably just before she lost consciousness.

"_**If you want a hostage fine, I will go willingly with you if you swear to leave her here. And I swear if I found out you go back on your word no place in this world will keep you safe from me. Dattebayo."**_

"Byakugan!"

_Don't worry Naruto. I'm coming_

* * *

Hey guys! Yeah I'm back and I know it isn't a Soul Eater story but the two characters have to be able to battle by themselves. While Soul and Maka can it isn't practical so on to my second favorite anime pairing. This is just an intro. I've been pretty busy and probably won't have time to update this as reguarly as I did my Soul Eater fic. The soonest you can expect something else is Sunday. Actually I'm pretty sure I will update Sunday I want to get this story down before my inspiration runs away. And yes the next part will be significantly longer. Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto was tossed the floor of a cave, hands and feet bound. He looked around at the two hired ninjas who were looking deeper in the cave. No doubt towards the three escaped criminals.

"We got a hostage like you asked," said one of the ninja.

"Yeah and we didn't even hurt him. He gave himself up to save his little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Shut your face brat," spat one of the hired ninja and kicked Naruto in the stomach.

"Now, now the point of a hostage is to keep him alive," came a voice from the back of the cave. Naruto looked up at the man. He recognized him from the picture Tsunade had showed him and Hinata before their mission. His name was Takahiro and was very likely the brains of the entire operation.

_Hinata._

Naruto thought back to how this mission had gone so horribly wrong.

* * *

"Ok you two you have a mission. These three criminals have escaped from prison in a neighboring country. They've hired us to capture them and if that's not possible to kill them. The three men's names are Takahiro, Souta, and Riku. Now Souta and Riku are not the ones to worry about. They… aren't that smart."

Naruto interrupted, "But Tsunade-baa chan why just me and Hinata?"

Tsunade fixed her gaze on Naruto.

"Hinata's Byakugan is perfectly suited to find hiding people combined with your strength will make it easy to capture these men. Besides we're short-handed right now and I can only send you two."

_Not to mention you two have been working increasingly well together lately._

"Now go."

Finding the three men wasn't hard at all with Hinata. They found them cowering in a cave on the border of the two countries.

"Ok Hinata lets go in and beat them up."

"Umm Naruto-kun I think… we should make a strategy. Tsunade-sama did say Takahiro was smart."

"But…"

"I think it would be best Naruto-kun."

"Fine I'll go scout the area," muttered Naruto, secretly angry at Hinata. She never disagreed with him. He knew perfectly well there was no reason to scout the area with Hinata's abilities. Hinata watched him disappear into the trees.

_Sorry Naruto-kun. I just don't want you getting hurt._

It didn't take long for Naruto to regret his decision. The sounds of a ninja battle from where had left Hinata reached where he was sulking. Naruto cursed himself as he hurried back to help Hinata. They must have hired ninja to protect them and he left Hinata alone. Naruto quickly found her in a battle with a strange ninja. Naruto grew angrier when he saw Hinata had been hurt. It seemed as if she had been surprised by the ninja. A kunai was still embedded deep in her upper left arm. She wasn't moving it at all. Naruto quickly threw some kunai at the ninja, trying to get him away from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," panted Hinata. "Is that really you?"

_What does she mean is it really me?_

"Yes. Are you ok?"

"I'll be…" Hinata trailed off as she fainted.

"Shit," cursed Naruto as he caught her before she hit the ground. Naruto had lost sight of the ninja and Hinata was badly injured. He quickly ran through his options.

_Damn it. I don't have a choice._

He reached into his bag and threw some smoke bombs at the ground. After Naruto felt he was a safe distance away from the cave and the ninja, he started looking for a place to treat Hinata's wounds. Luckily, Sakura had taught him some basic first aid. He found a little grove of trees and laid Hinata on the ground. He quickly began bandaging her arm. She had lost a fair amount of blood. After Naruto had finished tending her arm, he sat back and wondered how Hinata could have been hurt so badly. He'd seen her in action a lot before so he knew of Hinata's amazing defensive move, not to mention her Gentle Fist. So how had it happened?

"Hey kid, dozing off isn't a smart thing to do when Kaito and Naoki are on your trail." The ninja Hinata had fought appeared in the grove.

"What makes you think I was dozing off. You aren't that special."

"You dare mock me Kaito?" asked the strange ninja. Naruto took a good look at him. He was only of average build with shoulder length brown hair.

"Don't build yourself up, bastard. You're going to pay for what you did to Hinata." He took a step towards Kaito.

Kaito smiled a wide smile. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You don't scare me. I could beat you in an instant. Why wouldn't I attack you stupid?"

"Because," came a voice from behind Naruto.

_What? How…_

Naruto whipped around then froze. Another ninja, presumably Naoki, had a kunai to HInata's throat.

"Get your dirty hands off her!"

"And why would I do that?"

Hinata stirred. "Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto huh? Well Naruto our boss needs a hostage. One he can hold against Konohagakure to give him safety in the village. How 'bout I just take this one here and let Kaito fight you?"

"I'd kill him in a second and come after you!"

Naoki ignored him. "Hey Kaito. I'd rather have the girl than him. She's kind of pretty and we can have some fun with her later."

"Why you…" Naruto started towards Naoki.

"Ah Ah Ah Naruto," warned Naoki pressing his kunai slightly into Hinata's neck. A little trickle of blood ran from the line left there. Naruto stopped, cursing himself and these ninja.

_What can I do? I just can't let them take Hinata? I need…_

"Wait," called Naruto.

"Why should we?"

"If you want a hostage fine, I will go willingly with you if you swear to leave her here. And I swear if I find out you go back on your word no place in this world will keep you safe from me. Dattebayo!"

"Still I'd rather have the girl…"

"Wait Naoki. We just need one hostage. If we can get one without spending too much energy that's fine with me."

Naoki glared at Kaito before sighing.

"It's always the easy way with you."

Meanwhile Hinata had started to wake up.

"Naruto-kun… what's going on?"

"Shut up bitch," said Naoki and calmly kicked her in her injured arm. Stars exploded in Hinata's vision as the pain pulled her in the world of black once again.

"HINATA!! You bastard!" Naruto ran towards Naoki. He felt a jolt and cursed himself again. He forgot about Kaito. As he fell into unconsciousness he only had one thought.

_I'm sorry Hinata._

* * *

Takahiro's voice brought him back to the present.

"How did you get him to give himself up?"

Kaito started. "He came here with a girl. They had an argument of some kind and he ran off. I transformed into him and went back to the girl. I apologized and she bought it."

_That was why she asked me if it was really me. They attacked her in my form before._

This thought made Naruto even angrier.

Naoki continued. "It would appear she loves him although I don't think he's realized it."

"What do you mean Hinata loves me? That's ridiculous! We're just friends," scoffed Naruto even though his mind was racing.

_Could she be in love with me? She's always been there for me. It would explain why she was fooled so easily… Could it be possible?_

"This kid really is an idiot. Will Konohagakure give you what you want for just him?" asked Naoki.

"Show him to me," commanded Takahiro. Kaito grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and raised him up to show Takahiro.

"You idiots!!" exploded Takahiro. Kaito dropped Naruto from surprise.

"What is it?"

"Konoha won't give us what we want now! That brat is the demon fox! Of all the people to capture, it had to be him!"

"Wait this kid is the demon fox that attacked konoha all those years ago?" put in Naoki.

"Yes he's worthless as leverage. That village is probably looking for a way to get rid of him."

Naruto did not like the direction this conversation had taken.

_Why do they always call me the demon fox? I just hold him. It isn't my fault._

Takahiro wasn't happy. He was pacing trying to figure out what to do.

"You said there was a girl with him right?"

"Yeah, he gave himself up on our word we wouldn't touch her.

"Go get her."

Naruto began struggling at his words.

"What? You swore, you swore you wouldn't touch her!"

"Too bad demon. You aren't worth anything," snapped Takahiro. He turned to the other two criminals.

"Souta, Riku go get her."

"NOO!" erupted Naruto. It was his fault Hinata got hurt, now they were going after her again. He snapped the ropes that bound him. He ran after Souta and Riku. From the mission report he knew they weren't smart or much a problem. Takahiro was the mastermind and the hired ninja proved that these two didn't provide enough power to protect Takahiro. A few well placed punches and they were down for the count. He turned back towards Takahiro, who stepped behind Naoki and Kaito.

"Why are you just standing there? Kaito, kill him."

"Fine. Ok kid, we got our fight. What makes you think you can beat me so easily?"

"This. Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Five other Narutos appeared. While four of the bunshins kept Kaito busy the other one helped build a swirling ball of chakra in the real Naruto's palm. Kaito had just finished with the last of the other bunshins. He turned to see a puff of smoke of the last clone disappearing and Naruto charging toward him.

"Now you die! Rasengan!!"

Naruto's jutsu hit the mark. Kaito was hurled into the back of the cave. His impact caused a minor rock slide that buried his body. However, Naruto had forgotten about Naoki. As Naruto turned he saw a dozen kunai leave the ninja's hands. He had nothing to defend himself with and not enough time to dodge a vital hit. Naruto stared helplessly at his death coming ever closer.

* * *

Hey guys here it is. I have quite a few more chapters written, but I'm stuck right now. So while the next couple are written the end isn't.

Just a small note about my writing style. A couple reviews have told me to put more detail into my stories so I started thinking about why there isn't that much detail but a bunch of dialouge in my stories. I realized that when I get an idea for a story I can see it in my head like it's actually happening. Then I just write down what I see sort of like a screenplay. Just the dialouge feelings and basic details nothing too extravagent. I've tried putting in more detail but I think it sounds forced and takes away from my story. So I'm sorry about the lack of detail. I will start working on it but for now I'm keeping my style the same. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Now you die! Rasengan!!"_

_Naruto's jutsu hit the mark. Kaito was hurled into the back of the cave. His impact caused a minor rock slide that buried his body. However, Naruto had forgotten about Naoki. As Naruto turned he saw a dozen kunai leave the ninja's hands. He had nothing to defend himself with and not enough time to dodge a vital hit. Naruto stared helplessly at his death coming ever closer._

* * *

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata ran into the cave shielding Naruto.

_Hinata? What is she doing here?_

"Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshuu!"

Using her unique technique Hinata began deflecting the kunai. There was one left. As she went to block it her arm gave out. Naruto could only watch as the last kunai embedded itself deep in Hinata's stomach.

"H-hinata?"

She tried to turn around.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" she whispered as she fell to the ground. Naruto caught her and examined the wound. It wasn't good. The weapon had no doubt caused internal bleeding as well as the huge hole in her stomach.

"I'm fine Hinata, but why did you do that?"

"I didn't try it. My arm was still injured. I overestimated its range of motion and wasn't able to deflect the last kunai," explained Hinata weakly.

"That's not what I meant!"

Hinata was startled. She struggled to focus on Naruto.

_Why are you so blurry Naruto-kun?_

"Why did you save me?" asked Naruto.

"Because Naruto-kun, I…" she winced then tried again. "I've always looked up to you, and there's something… I never told you…"

Naruto looked expectantly at her.

_What is she trying to say?_

"I… you…"

Hinata trailed off as she lost the fight to stay awake.

"Hinata?!" Naruto gently shook her.

_What did she try to say? Wait these guys said she liked me. Could she have been trying to say 'I love you?' _

All of Naruto's memories of Hinata came back. Her behavior made sense now. What had seemed weird to him suddenly showed how much she cared about him.

_I know she likes me but love? I need to ask her._

"Hinata, can you hear me?" Her eyes stayed closed and her head rolled limply as Naruto shook her again.

"Oops too bad kid. Looks like I killed your little girlfriend there."

Naruto needed no further goading. The fox's chakra burst forth, forming a vortex around him and Hinata. His teeth grew sharp and his entire body transformed.

"This will be your grave!!" he snarled.

The fox's chakra burst through the top of the cave bringing the rock down on the criminals. Still in fox form, Naruto carefully cradled Hinata and raced off towards Konohagakure, one thing running through his mind.

_Hold on Hinata. Please hold on._

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!! Tsunade-sama!!"

Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork as an out-of-breath Shizune burst through the door.

"What is it now, Shizune?"

"Naruto's back-"

"Then what's with the screaming?"

"If you let me finish. He came back but Hinata's in grave condition and there's a problem."

"What? Besides the fact a simple mission ended in a serious injury?"

"He's half-transformed into the demon fox and won't let anyone touch her but you. If you don't get there soon she will die!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" questioned Tsunade as she rushed out the door.

Tsunade was shocked as she entered the hospital. Naruto was indeed half-transformed into the demon fox. Hinata was cradled to his chest and her blood covered both of them. He was growling at any nurse that dared get too close, then he caught sight of her.

"Tsundae-baa chan, fix her," he growled.

"Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto was visibly anxious, confused even, but her words seem to anger him.

"Why are you asking questions? Heal her! She can't die!" Naruto trailed off and just stared at the limp girl in his arms.

"Alright Naruto but you have to give her to the nurses here."

"NO! You need to fix her. I only trust you."

"I will be the one to fix her, Naruto. You need to calm down and hand her over or she will die."

Tsunade's stern tone seemed to get through. Naruto's eyes faded from bright red to his normal blue as he slowly gave Hinata to the nurses. As they rushed off to prep Hinata for surgery, Naruto stared at the blood on his clothes. Tsunade wanted to say something but Hinata was much more urgent at the moment. As she turned to go she heard Naruto speak.

"It's my fault," he murmured.

"What?!" Tsunade turned around.

_He did say that, didn't he? He did. What the hell happened on that mission?_

Naruto just looked up at her, his bright eyes dimmed.

"Please don't let her die."

Tsunade hesitated. She knew what she had heard but now wasn't the time to press him. Hinata needed attention NOW.

"I won't. I promise."

As she hurried towards the surgery room, she passed Sakura and pulled her aside.

"Take Naruto home. He's in shock and covered in Hinata's blood. I don't know the situation but he blames himself for Hinata being like this. I've never seen him like that before."

"Yes m'am," replied Sakura, but she was worried. If Tsunade-sama was worried about Naruto, something was seriously wrong.

Meanwhile, Tsunade had turned her attention back to the task at hand. Judging by the amount of blood on Naruto, it was doubtful Hinata would survive.

* * *

Whoo here it is. It was longer just because I didn't want a cliffie but then it was too long so now you have to deal with it. hahaha. Anyway Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed. I've been wondering do you think this is enough for Naruto to realize Hinata's feelings for him? It's bothering me. Please review and tell me what you think

oh yeah I don't own Naruto so yeah i kinda forgot about the disclaimer in the last 2 parts :P


	4. Chapter 3

AN: In response to Shadow Owner's review I will provide some background information that may help you to understand the last chapter a little better. Naruto is more worried about what Hinata said before she fainted than her well-being because while he knew Hinata was badly injured he greatly underestimated the severity of it because of the blood she had lost earlier from her arm. It wasn't until he asked her again and realized she was truly out of it and the bad guy saying he killed her that he truly realized how bad it was.

As for Tsunade promising not to let Hinata die, even though she can't promise that we know Tsunade has a soft spot for Naruto. After seeing Naruto so depressed she wanted to give him at least some hope.

Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Naruto obediently followed Sakura home after changing out of his blood-stained clothing. Sakura tried to make conversation but Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. After making some food for Naruto, Sakura turned to leave.

"Hey… Sakura?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Does… well did Hinata ever say anything to you about me?"

Sakura was stunned.

_Has he finally gotten it through his head she likes him? But how?_

"Why do you ask?... Don't tell me… she was injured protecting you?!"

Naruto looked at the ground. The silence grew until Sakura was about to ask another question when Naruto started speaking again.

"The people we were after, they… they were smarter than we thought. When we first found them I just wanted to go right in but Hinata wanted to plan a strategy. It made me angry because Hinata… Hinata never argues with me so… I ran off. The criminals… they had hired ninja and… one of them transformed into me and… tricked Hinata into thinking it was me… Her left arm was badly hurt. I got away and tended to her but the ninjas caught up… they were going to take her hostage but I gave myself up instead. The boss was angry when he saw me. He knows… well how the village hates me and was going to go after Hinata again… I was just so angry… at myself at them… I had gotten rid of all but one ninja and the boss… I… there…"

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Sakura gently. He looked at her. She could see pain and hurt but anger as well.

"It should be me in surgery right now," he whispered.

"She protected you." It wasn't a question. Naruto nodded glumly.

"With her defense technique… but the… the last kunai… she couldn't get it because of her arm… it…" Naruto trailed off. Sakura was about to comfort him when his head snapped up, his eyes blazing. He crossed the distance between them and grabbed her.

"Is she going to die?" he demanded.

Sakura was dumbstruck.

_Why did it have to take this to open his eyes? He finally understands how she's always felt about him._

"Tell me!" a hint of pleading entering his voice as he shook her.

Sakura looked away.

"It's most likely… she will die."

"That's not true. Why are you lying to me?" but the fight had left Naruto's voice. He let go of Sakura and started backing away from her, as if distance would make her words not true.

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto just stared at her.

_Why? Why Hinata? Why now? WHY?! _

Naruto whirled and threw his fist through his kitchen wall.

"Naruto!"

Naruto slipped to the floor cradling his hand.

"I'm sorry Hinata. So sorry."

_How will I find out if she really said 'I love you' before she passed out now?_

Sakura just stared at the boy that had always cheered her up. The boy she had never seen sad for longer than a couple minutes. And that boy was slumped on his kitchen floor on the verge of tears.

_What am I going to do? I've never seen him like this. Not even when Sasuke left._

She reached down and helped him to his feet.

"Come on Naruto. I'll take you back to the hospital and fix your hand. Then we can wait for Hinata to come out of surgery. Tsunade-sama won't let her die that easily."

Naruto didn't move.

"Hey don't you want to be there to help if you can. She really admires you, you know. She won't give up that easily. Remember her nindo."

Naruto looked up. Sakura was ecstatic to see hope in his eyes.

"Hinata? She can be alive?"

"Yes. Tsunade-sama's the best," Sakura nodded. As they walked towards the hospital, Sakura looked briefly to the sky.

_Please be alive Hinata. I don't know if Naruto will survive if the hope I gave him is shattered._

* * *

Naruto fingered the bandages Sakura had put on his hand, while waiting outside the surgery room.

_Hinata's always been there for me ever since the chuunin exam. I wasn't there for her. I got her hurt not once but twice. She can't die. What if she does love me? I have to know. Could I love her? She believed in me before anyone else did. She can't die. Hinata…_

The operating light above the door telling the people waiting that the surgery was still in progress flicked off. Naruto was on his feet in a second, his heart beating faster and faster.

_Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be alive._

Tsunade stood behind the door observing Naruto.

_Something really did happen that he blames himself for. I'm going to need him to tell me what happened. Might as well get this out of the way now._

As she came through the door, Naruto began pestering her with questions.

_Not questions, question,_ thought Tsunade.

"Is Hinata alive, is she alright?"

Every single question was some form of Hinata's well-being.

"Naruto! You need to give me room to breathe first."

Naruto snapped his mouth shut and looked expectantly at Tsunade.

"Hinata lost a lot of blood…"

Naruto took a step back, fear in his eyes.

"Tsundae-baa chan you promised… you promised…"

His mind finished what he couldn't say out loud without breaking down.

_You promised she wouldn't die._

"Naruto she's not dead! Just calm down for one minute."

_She's not dead. Hinata's alive. Hinata's alive. Hinata…_

Naruto sat down heavily in his chair. He'd never felt so happy in his life.

"I need to see her," he muttered. He stood up quickly.

_What if Tsundae-baa chan is lying to me?_

The thought made a chill run down his back and the happiness he'd felt seconds before disappeared.

_Why do I care so much? Why does the thought of Hinata dead make me feel like my heart is breaking?_

"I want to see her," he almost demanded.

"Naruto she just came through surgery."

"I NEED TO SEE HER! I NEED TO KNOW SHE'S ALIVE!"

The tone of his voice, commanding but on the verge of breaking, told Tsunade there wasn't anything she could say that would persuade him otherwise. She sighed.

"Very well. Follow me."

As Naruto followed Tsunade, his heart wouldn't stop pounding.

_Is Tsunade-baa chan lying to me? Is she doing this because she's angry at me for letting Hinata get hurt? But what if she's telling the truth? Could she be alive?_

As Naruto caught sight of Hinata all thoughts fled from his mind. She was on a hospital bed covered in tubes and wires. She was pale.

So pale.

_Hinata…_ his heart cried out.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered. It broke Tsunade's heart to see Naruto like this. He slowly walked towards the bed. His hands were shaking. He raised one hand and slowly put his fingers to the pulse on her neck where a constant pressure assured him.

_She's alive!_

Tsunade almost left to give them some privacy but her role as Hokage came first.

"Naruto I need you to come back to my office and tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened here. I'm not leaving until she wakes up."

Tsunade hesitated. She had wanted to keep this little bit of info to herself.

_Do I really want to tell him this now, if at all?_

"Well Naruto… there… may be a problem with that-"

"What are you talking about? She's alive she'll wake up," Naruto interrupted. He was getting angry very quickly. Tsunade knew she had to choose her words carefully.

"We don't know if she will wake up," Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at Tsunade while she continued. "As I said she lost a lot of blood and… her heart stopped for a significant amount of time during surgery." Naruto started shaking his head, trying to ignore her words.

_She has to wake up. She will wake up. Hinata…_

Tsunade continued, "While yes, she is technically alive there is a significant chance she won't wake up again."

As the words finally sank in Naruto turned back to face Hinata.

_Her hands are still so cold. Will she really never wake up again?_

"I'm so sorry Hinata…" Naruto trailed off as his voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek and fell on Hinata's head.

"It's not your fault you know."

Naruto whipped his head around, anger building again.

"Yes, it is! I-"

"Naruto! I don't know what happened yet but if you hadn't gotten her here as quick as you did she wouldn't even be alive right now."

_In fact if you didn't have the demon fox inside you, you wouldn't have even made it to the village before she died._ Tsunade had never been happier about the demon fox in her life.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at her words.

"You… you mean that?"

Tsunade nodded. Naruto sat down in a chair beside Hinata's bed.

"I'll tell you what happened but I don't care if she never wakes up. I won't leave her side until she does."

Tsunade sighed. She had kind of seen this coming. He at least deserved a week at the least off to stay with her.

"Very well. Now… tell me what happened."

Naruto began recounting his story, all the time keeping a firm hold on the still girl's hand lying next to him.

* * *

I updated a little sooner than I thought because yesterday when I sat down at 2:30 to start writing a little bit I looked up at the clock to find it was 4:45 and I had written 10 more pages to my story. :P I will start updating a little bit more frequently because there is a lot of story between this chapter and where I finished writing. I'm a little iffy about some of my ideas but I will sort them out. This story is going to be a lot longer than I ever immagined it would be. My story is over 6,000 words long and I haven't typed the 10 pages I wrote yesterday onto my computer yet. So please be patient. Thanks for reading.

I don't own Naruto.


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

For the next week Naruto didn't leave Hinata's side. Through the day, he sat in the chair next to her bed holding her hand. At night he laid his head on the bed next to her hip and slept holding her hand. Sakura got in the habit of bringing him his meals after finding out he had gone two days without food, insisting that if he left she would wake up. Sakura was happy he cared so much for Hinata but she was afraid for the day when Naruto accepts that Hinata won't wake up and something disastrous happens. Halfway through the second week, Tsunade began to worry.

For both Hinata and Naruto.

Soon she would have to give Naruto missions again. As for Hinata… she feared that Hinata truly wasn't going to wake up. As the end of the second week neared, Tsunade started to plan how to tell Naruto. She knew one thing would be certain. He wasn't going to take it well.

Tsunade walked into Hinata's room. No matter how many times she had seen Naruto sitting at Hinata's bedside, it still warmed and broke her heart at the same time.

"Naruto," Tsunade called.

"Tsunade-baa chan? What are you doing here? Have you found a way to wake up Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata-chan? When did you start calling her that?"

Naruto blushed slightly.

_Did I really say –chan out loud? I guess I've been talking to just her for too long._

"A while now but that's not important. You didn't answer my question."

Tsunade sighed. She braced herself for the fight she knew was inevitable.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"No."

"Dammit! I haven't even said anything yet."

"I know what you're going to say and I'm not leaving," replied Naruto turning back to Hinata.

_I knew he was going to be stubborn but this may be more difficult than I thought._

"Naruto you need to leave this room eventually."

"I will. When Hinata-chan wakes up."

"We need you on missions."

"I got Hinata-chan to be injured like this. How do you know I won't kill anybody on another mission?"

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was!" exploded Naruto. As he stood the chair flew backwards. He turned to Tsunade, very angry, but still held Hinata's hand in his.

"It was my damn fault Hinata-chan is like this! It's my damn fault that I didn't see it earlier! Everything's my damn fault!!"

Tsunade didn't know how to react to this outburst.

_What does he mean he didn't see it earlier? What is 'it'? Could it be he finally realized how much she cared for him?_ Hinata's feelings for the boy had not evaded the knowledge of the Hokage.

"Naruto…"

He jumped but not because of Tsunade. He turned towards Hinata.

"She moved," amazement was evident in his voice.

_Oh dear god and things weren't bad enough. Now he's hallucinating, thinking she's waking up._

"Naruto you're very angry. Maybe you just imagined it," said Tsunade calmly, trying not to upset him.

It didn't work. He whirled around at her again.

"I didn't imagine it. Her hand twitched," he snarled.

"Naruto, you're under a lot of stress right now. The blame you have falsely laid on your-"

"Falsely?! Who left Hinata-chan in the first place? Who got her injured? Who let her almost be taken hostage? Who let her get hurt a second time? Me, that's who, because I never knew how much she cared for me, I blew it, it's my damn fault!!"

Tsunade stood astonished. Not from the fact that Naruto had admitted he knew that Hinata liked him, but from something that was even more mind-boggling. She could clearly see Hinata moving. Naruto was so angry and distraught hadn't noticed.

"And now she's been like this for two weeks. Hell, she actually died. You told me yourself. So how can you tell me, when I haven't heard Hinata-chan talk to me or even move for two weeks, that it isn't my fault!!"

Tears had filled his eyes.

_Damn her! Why does she have to do this to me? I won't leave Hinata-chan. Just like she never left me._

"I left her once. I won't make that same mistake again!!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"What?" he snapped at Tsunade.

_Wait… -kun? Hinata-chan's the only one who's ever called me that. Could it be? I could have sworn the voice came from behind me or am I just imagining things again? I've had so many dreams she's woken up, have those dreams finally followed me into reality?_

Slowly Naruto turned to look at Hinata. Her eyes fluttered open.

"It's not your fault Naruto-kun," she smiled slightly. The tears in his eyes overflowed.

_She's awake. She's awake. Thank god. Hinata-chan…_

Hinata was confused.

"Why are you crying Naruto-kun?" she blushed. "And why are you holding my hand?"

Naruto smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm just really happy you're awake Hinata-chan."

Hinata's blush darkened.

_He called me 'Hinata-chan' and he's holding my hand. Am I dreaming?_

"Naruto we don't need her passing out again," interrupted Tsunade. She had finally gotten a hold of herself.

_That boy just woke up someone who should have slept until she died. He will never stop surprising me._

"Oh, Tsunade-sama. What's going on?"

_I guess I must be awake. In my dreams… it's just me and Naruto-kun…_

"Hinata, do you remember anything?"

Hinata frowned.

"Yes. Naruto-kun was fighting by himself. I went to protect him but…" She pressed her free hand to her stomach where the kunai had hit. "What happened?"

"You almost died. You've been asleep for two weeks. I'm sorry Hinata-chan," said Naruto. Hinata let go of his hand and reached up to wipe his tears away.

"You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault, besides if I'm still alive that means you must have gotten me back to the village in time. I should be thanking you Naruto-kun."

While Hinata was talking, Tsunade quietly left the room. There would be time to examine Hinata later. She did stay outside the door to make sure nothing happened to her.

"But if I had never left you in the first place you wouldn't be here right now. If I hadn't been angry at you for disagreeing with me you wouldn't be hurt."

Hinata took his hand again.

"Naruto-kun, the only reason I disagreed with you is because I didn't want you to get hurt," whispered Hinata turning a deep red.

Naruto was stunned.

_I must be a complete idiot. All this time she's been here for me and I haven't seen it._

"What happened to the ninja and criminals?" asked Hinata.

"Dead. After you passed out… I kinda lost it," admitted Naruto.

It was Hinata's turn to be shocked.

_He killed them because of what they did to me? But why?_

"Why?"

Naruto looked at her.

"I'm… not exactly sure. You said… well something before you passed out. Then the one ninja laughed that he had killed you. I can't remember much after that but I remember the whole cave collapsed on top of them before I ran back to the village with you."

It was half true.

_I don't like lying to Hinata-chan but I don't want her knowing about the demon fox just yet. I will tell her… just not now._

Hinata frowned.

"What did I say before I passed out? I know you asked me why I protected you…" she trailed off as she put her hand to her stomach again.

"Oh, are you all right? Does it hurt? I can…"

"It's fine Naruto-kun. I was just thinking about what happened."

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan…"

Hinata forgot about scolding him about blaming himself again.

_That's the third time now…_

"Naruto-kun… why are you calling me Hinata-chan?"

"Don't you like it? I could just call you Hinata or…"

"No, I like it!" she blurted out. Hinata blushed then continued. "I was just wondering why."

Naruto maneuvered the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"It's because I realized something. Well you kind of told me before you passed out."

Hinata was confused.

"What did I say?"

"You love me."

Hinata was shocked, then fear set in.

_I said that to him and now he feels awkward and doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. He's using the –chan to make me feel better._

Tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong Hinata? Am I wrong? You didn't really say that. It was just 'I… you.' I assumed it was love. Did I upset you? I'm sorry. It's just… I was thinking about it while I was waiting here for you to wake up and…"

"Wait. Did you stay here for two whole weeks waiting for me to wake up?"

While tears still lingered in her eyes, her shock that Naruto stayed with her had kept them from falling, at least until she heard his answer.

Naruto looked down at their hands clasped together.

"Yes. It gave me a lot of time to think… about you, about me… about us…"

_There has to be some explanation. He must feel guilty that I was hurt instead of him._

"Is this just because I saved your life?"

"NO!" Naruto's harsh reply made her shrink back a little as he continued.

"Never think that! It's because… of believing in me when nobody else did… of always being there for me…"

_Is he saying what I think…? No. It can't be._

"What… what are you trying to say Naruto-kun?"

He took hand with both of his and looked into her eyes.

"I'm saying your feelings aren't one-sided anymore Hinata-chan," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

_Could he mean love? NO! Why do I do this to myself? I can't think like that._

"What feelings Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled a little.

_Now I know what she had to deal with. If I was half as thick-headed as Hinata-chan is being right now, I don't know how she put up with it this long. And I'm pretty sure I was a lot more thick-headed._

"Love," he said. It seemed to echo throughout the room.

Hinata heard but it didn't sink in right away.

_What is he…Wait. He said love. Love._

Tears sprang to her eyes.

_He loves me. Naruto-kun loves me._

"Why are you crying?" asked Naruto as he leaned over the bed rail to wipe away her tears.

"I'm just so happy… You were right about what I tried to say…" she trailed off as she saw now how close they were. Their heartbeats were audible to each other. Both were very fast and soon they beat together.

As one.

Naruto leaned in, closing the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Tsunade watched from the doorway as the two teenagers reveled in their newfound love, tears of joy rolling down their faces.

* * *

Geez guys, I didn't know my story was that popular. I came back three hours after I updated the last chapter and almost had a heart attack. There were at least 300 more hits! That's like 100 an hour. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I was going to update yesterday but I went back and like completely redid this chapter. The original was ummm... i guess boring would be the word. It was just 'I love you' 'I love you too' kiss. I really like this version but I'm still may go back at some point and edit some minor things. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

"I'll be back in a couple hours Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he headed for the door.

"Take your time Naruto-kun," replied Hinata. She had finally convinced him to go home, if only for a little while.

_I like it that he stays with me, but he is starting to stink._

She laughed inwardly at this. Two weeks without a shower could do that. As Naruto left, Hinata thought back on the last two days. She and Naruto had done nothing but talk…

_And kiss._ She blushed at this thought.

_It really surprises me but I think I love Naruto-kun even more than I did before._

Their talks had revealed that Naruto did have feelings for Hinata beyond a normal friend but didn't realize it until now.

'**So that was why I was so overprotective of you on missions…' said Naruto.**

Hinata laughed at the memory. His expression was priceless.

_I can't believe he didn't realize it until now. If anything I have to thank those ninjas for getting us together. If they hadn't said anything, I would still be watching Naruto-kun from afar. _

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as Tsunade walked into the room. As she looked up from the papers she was reading, she jumped.

"Where's Naruto?"

"I convinced him to go home. He was starting to smell."

Tsunade laughed.

"Yes he was, but I'm surprised he listened."

"Umm… Tsunade-sama, when do you think I can go home?"

"Your wound should have healed enough by tomorrow."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

"Hinata, I know you and Naruto are dating now but I don't want you two _doing_ anything… do you understand?"

Hinata blushed a deep red.

"...D-don't worry Tsunade-sama. We… don't do that."

"Yet," put in Tsunade. "That wound could open again if you try anything too strenuous. Make sure Naruto knows that too."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Good. You will be able to leave tomorrow morning, but no training for a while, ok?"

"Yes. Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled and left.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was walking home. Sakura spotted him.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Oh hey Sakura. Hinata-chan wanted me to go home and clean up a little bit."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah you have been there for… Wait. Hinata-CHAN?!"

"Yeah so?"

Sakura squealed. "Does this mean you're dating?"

Naruto blushed slightly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you idiot. Do you have any idea how long she's been waiting for you?"

"Yeah. We've been talking a lot the past two days. I'm sorry Sakura but I really need to go and get back to Hinata-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Sure Naruto."

"Thanks," called Naruto as he ran off toward his apartment to take a shower and change clothes.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, I'm back!" called Naruto as he entered her room. He stopped as he saw Kiba and Shino sitting by Hinata. Both were looking at him.

"Oh hey guys. When did you get here?"

"They just got back from their mission, Naruto-kun."

"We heard she had been hurt, so we came to visit," said Shino.

"Why did you call her –chan?" exploded Kiba.

"Geez Kiba, is there a law against calling my girlfriend –chan that I haven't heard about?"

Kiba's jaw dropped.

"You mean… you two…"

"Yes Kiba-kun. For two days now."

Naruto had walked over and stood by Hinata's bed.

"Well it's about time you realized it," said Kiba as he punched Naruto in the arm.

"Geez Kiba shouldn't you be happy or something?"

"I am. It's just taken you so freaking long to realize it."

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"I guess you got me there."

"Well it's good to know you're ok Hinata. Let's go Kiba," said Shino.

"Sure. Akamaru's probably bored outside. They wouldn't let him in, even though they let him in before," explained Kiba as they walked out the door.

"Hey did you find out when you get to go home?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Tomorrow, but I'm not allowed to train for a while."

"Why?"

"Tsunade-sama said my wound could open again."

Hinata blushed as she thought of what else Tsunade had said. Naruto noticed.

"What is it?" he asked getting suspicious.

"Well… that wasn't all she said not to do Naruto-kun…"

"Oh?... OH… that?" Naruto asked blushing.

"Yeah."

"Hinata-chan… I know even though we've only been dating a while we're closer than people would think. A lot closer. But I… well we… ummm I didn't think about that."

"I didn't bring it up. Tsunade-sama did."

There was an awkward silence.

"I love you Hinata-chan but I want to save that for later."

"I know. I think the same way. I love you too."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her.

* * *

AN: Yay for awkward sex talks. You have no idea how many of those I got before I went to college. Anyway, I chose to blatantly ignore Kiba's feelings for Hinata beyond a friend. They do not exist to me plus that's one less argument I would have to resolve in this story. Sorry if it offended you, but then again if you're a Hinata-Kiba fan why are you reading this story? :P And yes I put an author's note in the middle of a chapter. Deal with it. :P

* * *

The next morning Hinata was let go. She and Naruto walked through Konoha hand in hand.

"What do you want to do Naruto-kun?"

"Well… how 'bout we take you home first. I'm sure you're family is worried. Besides it looks like it might rain."

"It does look like rain, but I don't think my family is worried."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well Tsunade-sama told me that no one came to visit me even though they knew I was hurt."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto wiped it away.

"I'm sure they were just busy. I know your family cares about you."

Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. You always know how to cheer me up."

They had arrived in front of the Hyuuga estate.

"Come in Naruto-kun. Just for a little bit."

"Sure, why not?"

As the two entered the courtyard, Naruto stopped and stared. It was gorgeous. Flowers lined the walkway while a pond gurgled in the background.

"I know… it's tacky…" murmured Hinata.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's beautiful but…" he pulled her close. "It's not the most beautiful thing here," he whispered.

Hinata blushed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was different than their previous kisses. The bed had hindered any attempt at extended kissing.

This…

This was heaven. Their hands were free to explore. Naruto's landed on her hips, while Hinata's ended around his neck. Hinata poked her tongue around his lips, asking for entrance. Naruto was surprised but opened his mouth slightly to let her in.

_Where's the timid girl I knew? Although… This is REALLY nice._

As their tongues danced and explored each other, Naruto's hands came up to caress Hinata's face and to run through her hair.

Their moment was cut short as a voice rang out.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Hinata and Naruto broke apart, surprised. They turned to find a very angry Hiashi glaring at them.

* * *

Yay cliffie! I updated now because I will be very busy until Thursday of next week. Midterms are coming up and I have two exams one in music styles one in sightsinging and a 5 page essay to write plus I have a concert tonight. I'm not sure if I will update within the week, if that is the case I apologize for leaving you with this ending. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

Recap:

**"It's beautiful but…" he pulled her close. "It's not the most beautiful thing here," he whispered.**

**Hinata blushed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was different than their previous kisses. The bed had hindered any attempt at extended kissing.**

**This…**

**This was heaven. Their hands were free to explore. Naruto's landed on her hips, while Hinata's ended around his neck. Hinata poked her tongue around his lips, asking for entrance. Naruto was surprised but opened his mouth slightly to let her in.**

_**Where's the timid girl I knew? Although… This is REALLY nice.**_

**As their tongues danced and explored each other, Naruto's hands came up to caress Hinata's face and to run through her hair.**

**Their moment was cut short as a voice rang out.**

**"What is the meaning of this?!"**

**Hinata and Naruto broke apart, surprised. They turned to find a very angry Hiashi glaring at them.**

* * *

"Father…"

"Hiashi-sama, forgive us. We got carried away."

"Be quiet brat. Get away from my daughter."

"Father!" gasped Hinata. "What has Naruto-kun done?"

"That monster? What hasn't he done?" said Hiashi calmly.

Naruto froze.

_Why? Why those eyes? Always those hate-filled eyes._

"What? A monster? Naruto-kun is not a monster Father."

Hiashi's expression turned to one of almost glee. Well as close to glee as the head of the Hyuuga house could get.

"You haven't told her. Afraid she'll leave monster? Don't you think she should know?"

"Know what?" asked Hinata confused.

"Don't!! Please don't tell her. Please," Naruto begged.

"Why should I listen to you? You… who has the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him?" smirked Hiashi.

Hinata was shocked and surprised. Naruto saw her stiffen and felt the tears begin to fall.

_Not her too. I can't bear to see her eyes like that. Filled with hate. Not Hinata-chan…_

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama. I won't bother your daughter again," muttered Naruto, looking away from Hinata before jumping over the wall and running out of the village, tears falling down his face.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata understood everything now. Especially why the villagers, including her own father, hated him so much.

"Good. That takes care of that problem. Hinata, I never want to see you with him again."

"…No."

"What did you say?" asked Hiashi incredulous.

Hinata was glaring at him, tears in her eyes.

"I said no Father."

"…" Hiashi was stunned. Where was his timid daughter?

"I don't care if Naruto-kun does have the demon fox in him. He's never acted like a monster. I can't say the same of you and all the other villagers. He isn't the demon fox!!"

"You dare disobey me?" Hiashi began to get angry.

"I love him!!" Hiashi lost every single word he was about to say. He just stared at his daughter, a single tear rolling down her face.

"Nothing you say will ever change that. I will be with him and there isn't anything you can do to stop it."

"That brat is-"

"NO! NO Father!! He holds the demon fox. You said it yourself. It's only sealed in him. You are so convinced he is a monster you don't see the real Naruto-kun. Even after the way you and the villagers treat him…"

Hinata stopped, literally shaking with anger.

_How could they do this to him? It isn't Naruto-kun's fault that it's sealed in him. We were only babies when the demon fox attacked._

"I don't care what is sealed in Naruto-kun, but it is very obvious you do. So… you won't see me again. Goodbye Father."

Hinata jumped over the wall and ran, trying to find Naruto. Hiashi stared after her as thunder boomed and the sky opened up, as if crying for Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

Naruto ran and ran. He ran through the rain until he collapsed, completely exhausted. He curled up into a ball and cried bitterly.

_I was happy. I was finally happy. And now this… Why did that damn fox have to be sealed in me? Hinata-chan… now even you hate me. Everyone in the village hates me. They would rather see me dead than happy. Maybe I would be better off dead…_

Thunder crashed as Naruto mulled over this thought.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!!"

_He's not anywhere in the village… He must have left._

Hinata quickly left the village searching desperately with her Byakugan. She winced at a pain in her side. She put a hand there. It came away bloody.

_My wound is opening again. If I keep pushing myself I'll be in trouble… I don't care. I need to find Naruto-kun! _

She ran off further into the woods.

* * *

Naruto had come to a conclusion.

_If even she… I can't even think her name anymore… when she found out hated me, then… even if I tell my other friends, they'll hate me too. Why didn't I realize this before? Did it have to take me being happy then ripping my heart out to see that everyone would be happy if I died…? It's worse than when I was little. Then… I had never been truly happy. I know that now. She gave me two almost three days of happiness before… _

He reached into his ninja bag and pulled out a kunai. Lightning flashed as he stared at it.

_It's better this way,_ he thought as he prepared to plunge the kunai into his chest. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, Hinata-chan," he whispered. The kunai came toward him.

* * *

AN: Gasp! I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while but I got a lot of work done yesterday and today so here you go. Also please go to my profile and vote on the poll I have there. I finally got rid of my writer's block yesterday with an idea but I don't know if it will work. Hinata's going to have to be a little OOC but not really it's hard to explain without giving it away. Just vote to see if I do go through with the idea if I'm going to be shot or not. Thanks. :D


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Recap:

**Naruto had come to a conclusion.**

_**If even she… I can't even think her name anymore… when she found out hated me, then… even if I tell my other friends, they'll hate me too. Why didn't I realize this before? Did it have to take me being happy then ripping my heart out to see that everyone would be happy if I died…? It's worse than when I was little. Then… I had never been truly happy. I know that now. She gave me two almost three days of happiness before… **_

**He reached into his ninja bag and pulled out a kunai. Lightning flashed as he stared at it.**

**_It's better this way,_ he thought as he prepared to plunge the kunai into his chest. He closed his eyes.**

**"I love you, Hinata-chan," he whispered. The kunai came toward him.**

* * *

"Naruto-kun!! Don't!!"

Naruto opened his eyes. Hinata had almost been too late. The kunai was embedded in her hand, instead of his chest.

He looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face.

She slapped him.

"Why would you do that? You almost killed yourself!"

"What…" Naruto was astonished. _She hit me._

"You idiot!! What do you think I would do without you?" she sobbed. She fell to her knees shaking.

_Why is she here? Why did she follow me and stop me?_

"You… you don't… hate me?"

Hinata looked at him.

"What?"

"Because of the… demon fox…"

Hinata laughed, then hit him again.

"Ow. Why did you do that?"

"Because you don't use your brain sometimes Naruto-kun. I love you. I don't care about the demon fox. I do wish you had told me sooner though."

Naruto stared at her.

_She… doesn't hate me? She still loves me? She still loves me._

"… Really?"

"Yes, silly. You are you. I can't believe you doubted me. That hurt Naruto-kun."

Naruto started crying again.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Can you forgive me? I love you so much. I'm sorry."

Hinata reached over and wiped his tears away before holding his face in her good hand.

"I forgive you."

Naruto thought his heart would burst. He grabbed her into a tight hug. Hinata gasped in pain.

"Oh, what's wrong Hinata-chan? Besides your hand I mean." Naruto pulled out some bandages and started wrapping her hand while he was talking.

"My wound started to open again. I was pushing myself too hard looking for you."

Naruto finished wrapping the bandaged and kissed it.

"Thank you."

Hinata didn't need to ask to know why he was thanking her.

Naruto stood up and picked her up bridal style. He ran off toward the village.

"Why?"

Naruto looked at her.

"Why what?"

"Stupid, do you need to ask that," said Hinata playfully, then got serious again. "Why did you run away after Father said that and try to kill yourself?"

Naruto cringed.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I saw you stiffen and I thought you were going to turn around and yell at me for deceiving you. I was afraid you would hate me. Then I was thinking if even you could hate me after knowing the truth none of my other friends had a chance of liking me after finding out, plus the villagers hate me so much, I thought maybe it would be better if I was dead."

Hinata hit his chest with her good hand.

"You idiot! I stiffened because I was surprised! I loved you even knowing that the villagers hated you. Why would I suddenly change when I knew what they hated you about? You never acted like they said. You were and still are so sweet and kind."

She looked up at him.

"I could never hate you," she whispered.

Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry I can be an idiot."

"But it's one of the reasons I love you," joked Hinata. They both laughed.

Naruto frowned.

"What about you Father?"

Hinata shrugged.

"If he has such a big problem with it, I won't live with him anymore."

Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms in astonishment.

"But… where will you live?"

"With you of course."

Naruto was stunned.

"You would… give up your family to be with me?"

She smiled and looked up at him.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Haven't I already proved I would give up my life for you?"

Naruto stopped on a tree branch and put her down.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"I love you… so much. How can I ever make up what I almost did?"

Hinata thought for a split second then smiled.

"Stay with me. Love me forever."

Tears fell down Naruto's face.

"Done," he whispered as he pulled her close.

As the two kissed the rain slowed, then stopped. As the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, a rainbow formed. As Naruto broke the kiss and picked up Hinata to get her back to the village, he spotted it.

"Look Hinata-chan. Nature approves," he joked.

"It's beautiful," whispered Hinata.

Naruto nodded.

"Hinata-chan, I will always remember this. What you did for me."

"Me too, Naruto-kun. I'll remember what you promised me," said Hinata as she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Naruto burst through the Hokage's window.

"Tsunade-baa chan!"

"Naruto! Use the door!"

"Hinata's wound started to open!"

Tsunade walked over to them.

"What happened that would have caused that? Why is Hinata's hand bandaged and why are you two soaked?"

The two looked at each other and Naruto put Hinata down.

Hinata started, "Before the storm, Naruto wanted to take me home to see my family. To assure them that I was ok. We were kissing…" She blushed.

Naruto continued, "Hiashi-sama saw us. He wasn't happy. He kinda flipped out and told Hinata-chan that… I have the demon fox inside me."

Tsunade's jaw dropped.

_Has Hiashi gone mad? Why would he break the law?_

Hinata picked up again, "Naruto-kun thought I would hate him. As the storm was starting he ran away. I yelled at Father then went after Naruto-kun…"

She trailed off and looked at Naruto.

Tsunade missed it.

_She yelled at Hiashi. Hinata. Yelled. At Hiashi. What have you done to her Naruto?_

Naruto started, "The reason Hinata's hand is bandaged… is because she got hit with a kunai-"

"I told you no training!"

"We weren't training Tsunade-sama! I was stopping Naruto-kun from…"

"From killing myself," finished Naruto.

"…What?!" exploded Tsunade. "What could possibly posses you to do that?"

Naruto looked at the floor and reached for Hinata's hand. She took it and squeezed encouragingly.

"I thought Hinata-chan hated me. If even she could hate me after finding then none of my friends could possibly accept me. Everyone in the village hates me because of the demon fox. I though everyone would be happy if I was dead."

"Never think that Naruto!" said Tsunade as she strode over and shook him.

"What about me, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka? They know about it and don't hate you. You got Hinata wrong too."

"I know that now! All I could see then were the horrible memories of my childhood."

"Naruto-kun…" said Hinata, looking at him with pity.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. I have you now," said Naruto, smiling at her.

WHACK!!

"OW! What was that for baa-chan?"

"For forgetting the people who love you. How could you question Hinata's love for you?"

"Well when you put it that way…" said Naruto sheepishly, still rubbing his head.

"Good," said Tsunade, moving to Hinata and healing her side and hand.

"I'll deal with Hiashi."

"You don't have to Tsunade-sama. I told him that since he has such a problem with it, I'll just live with Naruto-kun."

_What the hell happened to her? Standing up to her father? Geez Naruto look what you've done._

"Actually I do Hinata. Your father broke the law. He's not supposed to talk about the demon fox."

"Is that why none of the kids know about it?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. It may not change his mind but I will talk to him."

Hinata smiled and nodded. Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto.

"As for you, if I ever find out you try that again…" she threatened.

"Don't worry baa-chan. You don't have to worry about that," said Naruto looking at Hinata.

"Good," said Tsunade sitting back down at her desk. "Oh and just for future reference, Hinata would be dead right now if you didn't have the demon fox inside you. Because you used the demon fox's chakra you got her here in time. If you didn't…" she trailed off. "Just remember that the next time you blame the demon fox for something."

Naruto and Hinata were both gaping at Tsunade.

"Is that true?" asked Hinata.

Tsunade nodded.

Naruto smiled and turned to Hinata.

"I love you," whispered Naruto.

"I love you too," whispered back Hinata.

"Uggh, not in my office!" said Tsunade jokingly.

Naruto laughed.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Let's go."

Tsunade smiled as she watched the couple leave her office.

* * *

"Do you really want to live with me?" asked Naruto as they walked towards his apartment.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Why?"

"Well… I'm not saying I don't want you too but we've only been dating a while."

"So? We're going to be together forever right? Isn't that what you promised me?" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I did."

They walked hand in hand enjoying the setting sun. When they reached his apartment, Naruto got out his key.

"I'll have to make you a copy."

Hinata smiled.

_I'm going to live with Naruto-kun. I'm so happy. Who would have thought this would have happened so fast? I don't care what other people say about us. We love each other and we aren't doing anything… yet._

Naruto showed her around the little apartment.

"I guess I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

"Can't we sleep together?" asked Hinata.

Naruto blushed. She hit him playfully.

"Not like that!"

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry. If you want to we can sleep together."

"Good," said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her.

_Where did the shy Hinata-chan go?_

"What?" asked Hinata looking at him suspiciously.

"I was just thinking about where the shy Hinata-chan went."

Hinata frowned.

"She left when you realized her secret. She was shy because she was afraid you'd find out and not like her anymore."

Naruto laughed and hugged her.

"I love you. So much."

"… Promise me something Naruto."

Naruto looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't try to leave me like that again. You can always tell me if something's bothering me." Tears welled in her eyes.

Naruto kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise Hinata-chan. I'm so sorry. I… wasn't thinking straight."

"As long as you know you were being stupid," smirked Hinata.

"Hey…" protested Naruto but was caught off guard when she kissed him.

"I know Naruto-kun. I've already forgiven you," smiled Hinata.

Suddenly she yawned.

"Let's go to bed Hinata-chan. It's been a long day."

"I don't have any pajamas," said Hinata, looking down.

"Hmm… You can use an extra pair of mine."

Hinata smiled.

"Thanks so much Naruto-kun," she hugged him.

"It's just a pair of pjs," laughed Naruto.

"No," she shook her head. "It's a lot more than that. It's for loving me, it's for understanding how I feel, it's for you letting me live with you even though we've only been dating for three days now."

Naruto chuckled. "You know very well that our relationship can't be measured in how many days we've been dating. It would be more like we've been dating for months, the way we love each other and understand each other."

Hinata gave him a quick kiss. "Let's get changed."

She took a pair of pajamas and changed in the bathroom while Naruto changed in the bedroom. When Hinata came back, Naruto was waiting. He smiled when he saw her in his pjs.

"They look nice on you."

Hinata laughed.

"But they're huge…"

He kissed her forehead.

"It doesn't matter."

They crawled into bed. Hinata snuggled close to his chest.

"Good night Naruto-kun."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Good night Hinata-chan."

* * *

AN: YAY fluff! I'm usually bad at fluff but... there's this guy and we're not dating but... yeah :D I've been really happy lately and when I was writing this fluff came out. Anyway I'm getting close to the end of where I have written stuff I have the idea of what's happening yet I just haven't written it yet. I finished my essay but I have midterms the next three days. I'll try to find time to write. I know I'm going to write a lot over fall break but I'm still not sure how much there is to go until the story is done. I've decided to go ahead with the devious Hinata. Only one person objected to it and I like what I wrote and all of the ideas I have right now would go down the tubes if I gave up on the devious Hinata so to the one person I'm sorry but maybe you'll still like it. Thanks for reading. :D


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

As the sun rose, its light filtered into a bedroom illuminating two people sleeping. The blonde boy was sprawled on his back in the middle of the bed. The dark haired girl was curled up at his side, one arm across his chest. As the light reached the boy his eyes fluttered open. He looked down and saw the girl lying at his side. A smile sneaked onto his face.

_Hinata-chan…_

Hinata stirred, feeling his stare.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she murmured, sleep evident in her voice. Naruto placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Hina-chan."

"Hina-chan? Does that mean I can call you Naru-kun?"

"Sure."

Hinata scooched up in the bed so they were face to face.

"Why the nickname all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. It just came out," shrugged Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "Well I like it."

She reached over and pulled his face to hers. The kiss was just as good as the time in the Hyuuga courtyard. This time Naruto's tongue entered Hinata's mouth. As the kiss deepened Naruto rolled on top of her, but kept most of his weight off her. Hinata reached up and threw off the hat Naruto wore to bed and ran her fingers through his hair. Naruto ran his hands down the sides of her neck down her arms and back again. Naruto's shirt gave her a view of his chest and she explored it with her hands.

_Her touch feels so good_ thought Naruto as he ran one hand down the side of her waist. The couple broke for air then went right back at it. Hinata was now exploring Naruto's arms.

_When did he get so strong? Well he's always been strong but where did these muscles come from?_

Hinata felt something hard press against her leg and felt heat flare between her legs. She broke the kiss.

"Naru-kun!" she scolded.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?"

Hinata shook her head and blushed. "Maybe… this isn't the best place to… be kissing…"

Naruto blushed as he realized she must have felt his erection.

"I… I'm sorry Hina-chan. I didn't… I… kinda… well," he stammered. "I'm just gonna go take a shower, then when I'm done you can take one and I can make breakfast," he blurted hoping a change of subject would diffuse the situation. He quickly jumped out of bed and made for the door.

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto stopped in the doorway and turned. Hinata was staring straight at him but… this wasn't a normal stare.

"Don't forget where we left off," she purred. Naruto's jaw dropped.

_Hina-chan… sexy… what?_

"I want to continue when I'm healed," she said sexily.

Naruto gulped, nodded dumbly and ran off for a very, very cold shower.

Seconds later Hinata burst out laughing.

_I'm never gonna let him live that one down. It was only a joke but he took it so seriously. I can't believe I can make him react like that. It's not like I'm that sexy or pretty. I wonder…_

A devious thought crossed her mind.

_I'm going to need to talk to Sakura and some of the other girls. Naru-kun isn't going to know what hit him when I'm done. I'll need to wait 'till I'm fully healed and our relationship has moved farther along but…_

Hinata sat on the bed, smirking, planning for when Tsunade cleared her to 'train.'

* * *

AN: Yay! Devious Hinata. Haha She wasn't aware that Naruto was such a perv from hanging around with Jiraiya so she thought he would just laugh with her after that. But after seeing how he reacted and feeling a little aroused herself, she got a little feisty. :P I know it's a little OOC but I like it and she is a teenage girl. It could happen. Please don't shoot me.

* * *

Tsunade was completing some paperwork, for once, at her desk. There was a knock at the door. Tsunade looked up.

"Come in."

It was Shizune.

"Hiashi-sama has arrived."

"Good. Send him in."

A little while later, the door opened again. Hyuuga Hiashi walked into the office.

"Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama."

"It was no problem Hiashi. I actually wished to speak to you about the same matter you wish to discuss with me."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you agree that my daughter cannot live with… that let alone keep seeing it."

Tsunade felt her blood boil a bit.

"That? It? I'm pretty sure the _boy_ your daughter is seeing in neither of those things. Furthermore, no I do not agree that they shouldn't live together."

"Hokage-sama! You want the demon fox to-"

"Hiashi!" interrupted Tsunade. "Before you continue let's get one thing straight. Your daughter, Hinata, is dating Naruto. Not that, not it, not the demon fox, and if I hear you refer to him as such again I will kick you out of my office. Do you understand?"

"But the demon-"

"No Hiashi!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk.

"Naruto has the demon fox sealed inside him. He is not the demon fox. Have you forgotten what the Yondaime wished for Naruto? He wanted him to be seen as a hero for having the fox sealed in him. Not to mention you broke the law."

"What?" thundered Hiashi.

"You told Hinata about Naruto."

"That is my prerogative-"

"No it isn't. The laws in this village apply to everyone, even you Hiashi. Do you want to know what Naruto tried to do after you did that?"

"What do I care about some prank the brat tried to pull?"

Tsunade felt a muscle twitch on her forehead. She took a deep breath.

_I can't afford to get too angry._

"That 'brat' thought you had turned Hinata against him. He thought she hated him."

"Which she should-"

"He tried to kill himself!" yelled Tsunade.

Hiashi was taken aback for a second before putting on his neutral face again.

"Well at least that way-"

"Hiashi. Don't. Finish. That. Sentence."

Hiashi heard a crack. Tsunade was gripping her desk so hard she was splintering the wood. Hiashi was wise enough to know he had pushed the Hokage to the edge. It would be suicide to push her any further.

Tsunade looked up at him.

"You are lucky Hinata stopped him or you would be in jail right now."

Hiashi opened his mouth.

"No! Don't talk. Just listen. Hinata has always loved Naruto. If you knew anything about Hinata you would know that, but I have yet to hear you refer to her as Hinata. All you've said is 'my daughter.' I told you she was injured on a mission. Do you know why she was hurt?"

Hiashi shook his head.

"She was protecting Naruto. And the only reason she's alive right now is Naruto. He got her back to the village in time and he helped her wake up after the surgery. Those two are closer than some couples who have been dating for years. And you almost destroyed that! No matter how bad Naruto was treated when he was younger, he never thought of suicide. Not until he was happy with Hinata and you tried to crush that did he even think of it. So yes, they are living together and no, I will not do anything to stop it."

Hiashi stared at Tsunade.

"He… saved my daughter?"

"Yes. He saved _Hinata_."

"But-"

"No buts. You need to accept this Hiashi. Just try to see Naruto instead of the demon fox for once."

_First Hinata, now the Hokage says I have him wrong._

"I will think on this Hokaga-sama."

Tsuanade sighed.

_I guess this was the best possible outcome. He's so stubborn._

"Think well Hiashi," said Tsunade as he left her office.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I'm on fall break!! So that means I may possibly finish my story by Sunday! (Don't count on it :P) I have 2 or 3 more chapters written and a fairly solid idea of what's happening next but still have no idea how to finish it... but don't worry I'll think of something. :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I don't own Naruto, but the plot is entirely mine.


	10. Chapter 9

Hinata and Naruto had just finished their breakfast.

"Naru-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go find Neji-kun?"

"Why?" asked Naruto, puzzled.

"Well since I'm going to be living with you I need my clothes and stuff. Neji-kun can get them for me so my father and I won't fight again."

Naruto smiled.

_Hina-chan's really going to live with me._

"Sure. We can stop and make an extra key too."

"And go grocery shopping," put in Hinata. "All you have here is ramen."

Naruto frowned. "Why would you want anything other than ramen?"

Hinata laughed. "Because I'm not you silly."

Naruto caught her around the waist and started tickling her.

"Who's silly now?" he growled playfully.

"S-stop that- haha- Naru-kun," gasped out Hinata as she tried to squirm away.

"Am I silly anymore?"

Hinata shook her head fiercely.

"Good," said Naruto as he stopped tickling her. Hinata caught her breath.

"That wasn't very nice," she pouted.

Naruto kissed her sweetly.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Hinata looked at him, then shook her head. "Come on, let's get out of here before we start making out again."

"Awwww," said Naruto jokingly.

They both laughed as Hinata pulled him out the door.

"Where do you think Neji would be?" asked Naruto as they walked through the village.

"He's most likely training," replied Hinata. She caught sight of Sakura. "Could you give me a minute Naru-kun?"

"Sure," replied Naruto slightly confused as he watched Hinata run over to Sakura.

"Sakura," called Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure."

"I can't explain it all right now but when my wound is fully healed I need a girl's night. I need help with this idea I got."

"Sure Hinata, but I still don't really understand."

Hinata leaned in and whispered, "I'll tell you when Naru-kun isn't around. It has to do with him."

Sakura was still confused. "Hinata…"

"I'll talk to you later Sakura," called Hinata, running off. Sakura stared after her.

_What was that about? She has a lot to explain the next time I see her._

"What was that for?" asked Naruto as Hinata reached him.

"Nothing," evaded Hinata and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we still need to find Neji-kun."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Naruto matching his pace with hers. They walked hand in hand to the training grounds.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata got closer to the training grounds, they could hear the sounds of a ninja battle. They topped the hill and looked down at Neji and TenTen sparring. Neji was obviously holding back so he wouldn't hurt TenTen too badly, so the match was about even. By the time Naruto and Hinata had reached the bottom of the hill, Neji and TenTen had stopped for a break.

"Hi Neji-kun. Hi TenTen," called Hinata. Neji looked up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked TenTen.

"We actually have a favor to ask you Neji," said Naruto. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Would this have anything to do with the fight you got into with Hiashi-sama?" he asked Hinata.

"You heard about that?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Not what it was about, just that you yelled at your father. Hinata, what got into you and left the shy Hinata behind?"

Hinata smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Naru-kun did. We're dating."

TenTen squealed while the corners of Neji's mouth turned upwards slightly.

"But why would Hiashi-sama have a problem with that?" asked TenTen.

"He's always had a problem with Naruto. I have no idea why though," explained Neji.

Hinata and Naruto exchanged a glance. Neji noticed.

"You know why," he observed.

Hinata noticed a look of panic briefly flicker across Naruto's face.

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later and you don't want them finding out the way I did," said Hinata. Naruto sighed. He knew Hinata was telling the truth.

"The reason Hiashi doesn't like me is because…" he hesitated. Hinata squeezed his hand encouragingly. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and finished. "… is because the nine-tailed demon fox is sealed in me."

There was an absolute silence as TenTen and Neji just stared at him. Naruto could literally see the gears turning in their minds as they processed the information.

"What?" exploded TenTen.

"That explains the chuunin exams," mused Neji.

"How can you be so calm? Your cousin is dating-"

"Don't TenTen," warned Hinata, glaring daggers through her. "I will not have what happened last time happen to Naruto again."

"What happened?" asked Neji.

Hinata looked at Naruto. He nodded, giving her permission to tell the story.

"Father caught us… umm kissing and he well freaked out. Naru-kun hadn't told me about the fox yet so when Father told me I was shocked. Naru-kun thought I hated him so he ran away and… tried to kill himself."

TenTen and Neji froze at this.

"Why?" exploded Neji.

"Because almost everyone in the village hates me because of it," explained Naruto quietly. "All the kids don't know because a law was put in place so no one would be able to tell you."

Neji fell silent. Hinata turned her attention back to TenTen.

"Do you still feel the same way? Because-"

Neji interrupted. "You've never had a problem with Naruto until now TenTen. Think about it for a minute. If Naruto hadn't told you would you have even thought the demon fox was sealed in him?"

Hinata and Naruto stared at him. The same thought ran through their heads.

_Why is Neji trying to convince TenTen instead of yelling at her like he would have done before?_

TenTen thought over all the things she had just learned.

"You don't have a problem with it?" asked Naruto, stunned. Neji shrugged.

"You obviously have control over it, therefore it doesn't concern me."

TenTen came to a decision.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I did not react well. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's ok," said Naruto sheepishly while Hinata beamed at her.

"Thank you both of you," said Hinata, hugging Neji then TenTen.

"So what's the favor?" asked Neji.

"Umm well you know how Father has a problem with Naru-kun? Well I won't leave him so I decided to move in with him so Father and I wouldn't argue."

TenTen's jaw dropped. Neji froze.

"Move in… with Naruto?" stammered Neji.

"Yeah so?" said Naruto a little defensively.

"How long have you been dating?" asked Neji.

"Three days."

Now Neji's jaw did drop.

"But… Hinata why don't you move in with one of your girlfriends?"

Hinata smiled seeing Neji so flustered.

"I know we haven't been officially dating that long but you know I've always had feelings for Naru-kun-"

"And I recently discovered I also had feelings for Hina-chan," put in Naruto.

"So yes I do plan on moving in with Naru-kun after only dating three days but you are a fool if you want to measure our relationship or our love my the number of days we've been dating."

Neji absorbed this while TenTen was looking at Hinata and Naruto, a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

_I envy Hinata. When Naruto found out she liked him they got together. _She stole a glance at Neji. _I wouldn't be that lucky,_ she thought dejectedly.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Sorry. What was the favor again?" he asked.

Hinata and Naruto smiled. He accepted it. He understood how much they loved one another.

"Well I need my clothes and stuff. I would go get them myself but I don't want to get into another fight with Father. Do you think you can get them for me?" asked Hinata.

Neji nodded. "How much of your stuff do you want?"

Hinata frowned. "Definitely all my clothes and most of the stuff in my bedroom but now that I think about it I don't think you can get all that stuff by yourself. In one trip at least."

"I'll help," offered TenTen. "It's the least I can do for reacting so badly."

"Thanks so much you guys," said Hinata, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

"You can drop by our place later. We'll make sure to be home," said Naruto.

"Sure," replied Neji.

"Oh Neji," said Hinata, her smile fading. "Be careful with Father. I don't think he's in a very stable frame of mind right now. I know that you don't want to make him angry."

Neji nodded, thinking about this. TenTen waved as Hinata and Naruto walked off.

"It's about time he realized that she liked him," said TenTen.

"Mmm," agreed Neji. "I've never seen Hinata so confident and happy. They are good for each other."

"Now there's only one guy left who doesn't know about the girl that likes him," mused TenTen.

"What?" asked Neji confused.

TenTen blushed slightly.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Neji rolled his eyes and followed after his teammate towards the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

AN: I am majorly angry at myself right now. I sat down to write today and... nothing!! Of all the times to get writer's block it's on my break. Uggh! Anyway here's the new chapter and yes I am sneaking in some NejiTenTen. Thanks for reading! I don't own Naruto but the plotline is entirely mine.


	11. Chapter 10

Neji and TenTen reached the Hyuuga estate and went directly to Hinata's room. Luckily they didn't run into any servants. Or Hiashi. Neji really didn't want to deal with Hiashi.

_If what Hinata and Naruto said is true Hiashi will __not__ be happy if he finds me trying to help them._ TenTen crossed into his line of sight. A horrible thought crossed his mind.

_Would he… No he can't be that unstable that he would hurt TenTen. But she isn't part of the Hyuuga clan…_

"Neji," whispered TenTen sharply, "Snap out of it. We have to get this stuff fast before anyone catches us."

Neji pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about how Hiashi would react if he found someone not of the Hyuuga clan trying to help Hinata. They worked quickly and quietly. They were down to the closet when TenTen accidently knocked some hangers on the floor. They both froze, holding their breath that no one heard.

The sound of footsteps reached their ears.

Neji quickly activated his Byakugan to see who it was.

"Damn," he cursed.

"What is it?" whispered TenTen.

"It's Hiashi-sama," replied Neji. Scene after scene of Hiashi attacking both him and TenTen crossed his mind. He turned to her. "Listen to me. Stay in the back of the closet. Don't come out no matter what. Hiashi shouldn't see you because it's considered rude to use Byakugan in someone's room or to look into their room."

"Why?" She wasn't asking about the Hyuuga traditions.

"Just do it TenTen." TenTen was taken aback by the desperation in Neji's voice.

"I don't know how unstable Hiashi is and I don't want you to get hurt."

TenTen gave a tiny gasp.

_He doesn't want me getting hurt?_

"Quick!" hissed Neji. "Swear you won't make a noise or come out."

TenTen nodded, she didn't trust her voice, and crawled into the back of the closet. Her mind still raced at what Neji had admitted.

Neji closed the door as Hiashi walked into the room.

"Neji."

TenTen shivered when she heard his voice. It was different than when she had heard him talk before. It scared her.

"What are you doing in my daughter's room? Are you helping her move in with the demon brat?"

"I don't know about a demon brat Hiashi-sama but Hinata did ask me to gather her clothes so she could live with Naruto. Is there a problem?" asked Neji evenly.

_Why is he talking to Hiashi like that? He's asking for trouble,_ thought TenTen worriedly.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"You would be wise not to sass me or continue what you are doing."

"Why is that?" asked Neji.

"Because, member of the branch family-"

TenTen jumped.

_Does Hiashi mean to…_

"My clan will not be disgraced by my heir living with that."

"Funny. You never thought of Hinata as your heir before," observed Neji.

"I warned you," hissed Hiashi, making hand signs.

Neji felt the curse mark on his head flare to life. He grimaced and braced one hand on the wall and the other on the handle of the closet, effectively holding it shut.

_He's not going to get TenTen._

"Do you still plan on helping them?"

"Yes," replied Neji, then screamed as the pain doubled.

_Neji!!_

TenTen jumped up and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

_What's going on? Is he holding the door shut? Why? Neji!!_

"First my daughter, now my nephew," murmured Hiashi.

Neji screamed again, louder this time.

TenTen clapped her hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face.

_I can't stand to hear Neji like this. Make it stop!_

"At least I have some control over you," hissed Hiashi.

Neji fell to the floor grabbing his head, still screaming.

"I warn you Neji. If I find you help them, this is only a taste of what will happen to you."

Neji screamed again as the pain tripled, quadrupled.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it," whispered TenTen over and over again, eyes wide in shock, tears still streaming down her face.

Hiashi scoffed at the boy writhing in pain at his feet.

"Think well on my words," he said and walked out of the room. Neji lay panting on the floor. TenTen cautiously took her hands off her ears. After she was positive Neji wasn't screaming anymore she listened to make sure she couldn't hear footsteps anymore. The second she was sure she flew out of the closet.

"Neji, Neji! Are you ok?" she whispered pulling the hair from his face. He looked up at her. He could still see the tear tracks on her cheeks. He stored the image away.

_I'll have to ask her why she was crying._

"We need to get this stuff and go," grimaced Neji trying to stand.

"It's not worth it Neji. I can't stand to see you in pain like that," her voice cracked. "Why do you still want to help them?" asked TenTen as she helped Neji to his feet.

"I'll explain later…" he paused to catch his breath. "Let's get this stuff to their place before…"

TenTen nodded as they gathered Hinata's stuff and left quickly.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were cleaning up after lunch when they heard a frantic knocking at the door.

"Hmm, who could that be?" wondered Hinata as she went to get the door. She opened it to see Neji leaning heavily on TenTen. She gasped. "Naru-kun!"

"Hinata, we brought your stuff," mumbled Neji. Naruto came running.

"What is it?" He stopped short. "What the hell?"

"Hiashi…" mumbled Neji before fainting. TenTen stumbled a little under his weight.

"A little help please," she said. Naruto rushed to grab Neji while Hinata grabbed the bags of her stuff. Naruto and TenTen carried Neji over to the sofa and laid him down. Hinata dropped the bags right inside the door and ran to get some cold water and washcloths. When Hinata got back, TenTen grabbed a cloth and wiped away the sweat on Neji's forehead. She rinsed the cloth before laying it on his forehead.

"He forced himself to get here without passing out," she said softly.

"Hiashi did this?" asked Naruto in a subdued tone. TenTen nodded.

"It was my fault. I dropped some hangers and Hiashi must have heard it. Neji forced me in the closet because he was afraid Hiashi might hurt me."

Hinata started and looked at Naruto. They had talked about TenTen's feelings for her cousin when she was still in the hospital. Even Naruto knew TenTen liked Neji, but Hinata never knew Neji might have feelings back.

"Hiashi… used the… curse seal on Neji."

Hinata gasped and Naruto cursed. TenTen didn't notice.

"At first I tried to get out of the closet to help him but he held the door shut. Then… he just kept screaming and screaming…" Her hands shook as she raised them to her ears like she had in the closet as fresh tears fell down her face.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance. A hand reached out and wiped away her tears.

It was Neji's.

"Don't cry. I'm ok," he comforted.

"Neji-kun, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"started Hinata.

"It's ok Hinata. I would gladly do it again."

"He'll probably have to," said TenTen bitterly.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Hiashi threatened that if he finds out Neji helps you at all that…"

"TenTen we already went over this."

"I don't want to see you in pain like that ever again!"

"You have to understand. I owe Hinata and Naruto this. They helped set me free from the hate I had for the head family. You can't deny that I've changed since the chuunin exams."

_It's true,_ thought TenTen. _He's happier, I see him smile now. He talks to me more._

Naruto stood suddenly and left the room. Hinata looked at him worried.

"I'm sorry Neji-kun. This was not our intent. Excuse me," she said before chasing after Naruto.

"Do you understand now TenTen?"

"Yes. But Hiashi's going to find out and-"

"So? I'll just deal with it."

"But…"

"TenTen why do you worry about me so much?"

TenTen blushed.

"You're… my friend and teammate," she stammered.

"Is that why you were crying for me here and back at the estate?"

_No. I was crying for you because I think I love you._

"Of course. Why else?"

Neji shrugged.

"Just wondering. Thanks for your concern. Just don't get caught by Hiashi if you still want to help. If he would do that to me… I don't want anything happening to you."

"Why do you care so much?" asked TenTen, throwing his question back at him.

That stopped him for a minute.

_Why do I care so much? Since when have I worried about her getting hurt? Ever since the chuunin exams I noticed her more and more. She was always helping me. Could it be? For being a genius, I can be really stupid sometimes. She's always been there. Does she like me? Maybe…_

"You're my friend and teammate," he replied. TenTen visibly deflated. Neji noticed.

_He doesn't like me after all. I'm just a friend to him. Just a friend. A friend,_ she thought.

_She __does__ like me. I owe Naruto and Hinata double now. If not for this favor I wouldn't have realized._

"Hey TenTen?"

"Yeah? Does something hurt?"

"No. You remember how I said I had changed after the chuunin exams?"

TenTen nodded confused.

"Why?"

"Well I noticed this girl more and more. I think she likes me and I think I may like her back."

TenTen was crushed. _He likes someone else._

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked. Neji could hear the tears in her voice.

_She hasn't realized yet. This is gonna be tricky. _He tried to sit up.

"What are you doing?" panicked TenTen. "You shouldn't be-"

She was cut off as Neji pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry for not noticing earlier TenTen," he whispered in her ear.

The tears fell now. TenTen smiled into his chest and hugged him back.

"It's about time," she whispered back.

* * *

AN: Here be the new chapter. I warn you guys now. It may be a while until I update again. I haven't tried writing again since fall break so I'm still stuck. I may try to write today some but no guarentees. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

Naruto was in the bedroom staring out the window.

"If you even think of leaving I will beat you senseless," said Hinata coming up behind him. Naruto sighed.

"First you, now Neji, I-"

"This is not your fault," said Hinata firmly, taking his face in her hands.

"Isn't it?" he whispered.

Hinata leaned her forehead against his.

"Naru-kun, the only thing you are guilty of is thinking everything is your fault. You heard Neji-kun. He credits you with his turnaround. I owe you for loving me, and if what I saw in there was any indication, TenTen's gonna owe you soon too."

A tinge of a smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"You noticed too?"

"Really Naru-kun, it seems the only person whose feelings you didn't recognize were mine," joked Hinata.

"I know it now!" defended Naruto. "Since when has Neji…?"

"I have no idea. It must have been just recently," replied Hinata. Naruto sighed. Hinata frowned then hugged him.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Hiashi used the curse seal on Neji!" exploded Naruto breaking away from Hinata. She sighed.

"If you want to do it like that fine… It's my fault."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Wha…?"

"If I had gone instead of Neji, if I hadn't been scared, my father couldn't have done that to Neji."

Naruto smirked sadly.

"It seems I'm still too caught up with my faults. I didn't even see you could be blaming yourself."

He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for only thinking of myself."

Hinata smiled.

"I love you Naru-kun."

Naruto kissed her.

"I love you too Hina-chan."

They stood holding each other for a while.

"Hey Hina-chan?"

Hinata looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything we can do about… Neji and the seal?"

Hinata paused then lowered her head.

"I never even thought about it," she said softly. "I must be a horrible person."

Naruto grabbed her chin and raised it so he could see her eyes.

"There was never any reason to think about it. Hiashi has never done anything like this before. This proves he's not stable right now."

Hinata smiled.

"You're right. I know there are documents that detail the curse seal but they all are kept in the Hyuuga estate. But I haven't heard of anyone having the seal removed. The only release is death."

Naruto frowned.

"Well I'm not sending you or Neji back there unless we have no choice… do you think Tsunade-baa chan would know anything?"

"I doubt it but if anyone would know it would be her."

Naruto nodded.

"Let's go talk to her."

"I think we should check on Neji-kun first. Should we tell him?"

Naruto thought for a minute.

"Let's wait until we know more. I don't want to get his hopes up for nothing."

"Good idea," said Hinata, heading back to the main room.

Naruto ran into Hinata as she stopped short.

"Wha…?" Naruto trailed off as he saw what had caused Hinata to stop. Neji was currently making out with TenTen. A blush spread across Hinata's face while Naruto stared in amazement.

"Geez Neji, since when?" said Naruto a little louder than necessary. Neji and TenTen broke apart, embarrassed.

"Just now," he mumbled as TenTen moved a little away from him.

"Just do it in your own houses," joked Naruto.

"How are you doing Neji-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Better now, thanks."

"Good," said Hinata smiling.

"So you finally got it through your head that TenTen likes you huh?" said Naruto, sitting down in a chair.

"You have no room to talk," shot back Neji. Hinata and TenTen laughed at their thickheaded boyfriends.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. Neji appeared disinterested but the tinge of pink on his cheeks gave him away.

"You're sure you're ok now?" asked Hinata, her smile fading. Neji nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"Well either way Hina-chan and I don't want you going back to the Hyuuga estate for awhile," said Naruto

"Do you have somewhere you can stay?" asked Hinata. Neji thought.

"I guess if worse comes to worse I could stay with Lee."

TenTen couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"What?" asked Neji suspiciously.

"You know very well what. The last time you stayed at Lee's you swore you would never do it again," teased TenTen.

"What happened with bushy brows?" asked Naruto.

"He and Neji played 'games' through the whole night," laughed TenTen.

"Games?" asked Hinata.

"Games to Lee are training exercises," explained Neji frowning.

"You skipped out of training for the first time ever after that," laughed TenTen. Neji shoved her playfully. Naruto laughed.

"That sounds like something bushy brows would do."

"You could stay here on the couch," offered Hinata.

"I don't want to impose…" said Neji.

"How 'bout I ask my parents if you can stay in the spare bedroom?" said TenTen. Neji's face brightened.

"That would be great! I even have some changes of clothes at your house."

Hinata and TenTen blushed at the look Naruto gave Neji. Neji glared daggers back at him.

"It was strictly for training purposes."

"Sure, sure."

Neji turned his attention back to TenTen.

"Thanks TenTen-chan."

TenTen blushed deeper when she heard Neji call her –chan.

"Wow Neji. When did you get all mushy?" teased Naruto.

"Since when is –chan mushy? You use it for Hinata."

"Yeah but that's because she's my Hina-chan," replied Naruto as he pulled her into his lap. Hinata blushed.

"Naru-kun," she half whispered pushing at him trying to get up.

"Awww aren't they cute?" asked TenTen, leaning her head on Neji's shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied sneaking an arm around her waist. "But Hinata doesn't seem to be enjoying herself. Naruto mustn't be treating her right."

"Hey…" said Naruto starting to get up but held down by Hinata.

"Naru-kun…"

Any tension was immediately dispersed by the sound of Naruto's stomach growling. All four youths laughed.

"Do you want to go get some Ichiraku's for dinner?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. How 'bout you Neji-kun?" said TenTen. Neji smiled.

"It's a date." TenTen blushed. Naruto and Hinata exchanged a smile.

"You two are sappier than Hina-chan and I when we got together."

"I highly doubt that," replied Neji. They playfully argued as they went to eat dinner.

* * *

AN: Hey guys. It is GROSS up here in Ithaca. It's a cross between sleet and snow. Not to mention it's freezing. Anyway I've written like 10 new pages since last update but I'm sort of stuck again. I know what's gonna happen but I don't know how the characters get there. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! (I apologize if anyone has suffocated from all the fluff in this chapter :P)


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

In the middle of the night Hinata woke up with a pain in her side. It had been aching since lunch but it had gotten a lot worse. Naruto stirred and threw an arm around Hinata. She bit her lip to keep from crying out but a small whimper escaped. She tried to get out of bed without waking up Naruto. However he had different ideas. When he felt her pull away, he tightened his grip around her middle. This time Hinata did yelp in pain.

" 'S the matter?" mumbled Naruto.

"Nothing Naru-kun. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm k," he murmured. As Hinata got out of bed, pain flared in her side. She quickly realized it was a lot worse than just some stiffness like she had thought earlier. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, crying out. Naruto fully woke up this time. He was at her side in an instant.

"Hina-chan what's wrong?"

She looked up at him. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Now tell me what's wrong."

"My side where I was injured…"

"Let me see," said Naruto as he slid her pajama top up far enough to see where she had been hurt. He gasped. There was a large bloody bruise surrounding the scar. Hinata whimpered again.

_It hurts when I'm not even doing anything._

"We're going to see Tsunade-baa chan."

"But Naru-kun it's the middle of the night."

"I don't care what time it is," said Naruto sharply. Hinata was taken aback.

"Are you angry at me?" she asked quietly.

Naruto didn't say anything as he picked her up gently but she still cried out. He pressed a kiss to her hair as he left the apartment. As they jumped through the night Naruto looked down at her.

"Why did you try to hide it from me?"

"Huh?"

"You tried to hide the pain you were in from me. Why?"

"Is that why you're angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you Hina-chan. I could never be angry at you. I'm just… I don't know."

Hinata could see the frustration in his face. She decided to drop it until later and answered his question.

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I didn't want to bother you. I didn't realize how bad it was until I got out of bed."

Naruto sighed.

"Just tell me next time. It was my fault you were hurt."

"Naru-kun…"

"I love you Hina-chan. So much," he said nuzzling her hair. "Please don't keep things like this from me."

"I'm sorry Naru-kun. I just didn't want you to think I was weak."

"Never," said Naruto fiercely. Hinata whined at the pain in her side. Naruto looked down at her worriedly.

"We're almost there. Just hold on."

"I'm sorry for trying to hide this Naru-kun. I promise I won't do it again," grimaced Hinata through the pain. Naruto frowned.

"I hate seeing you in pain like this."

"I don't enjoy it that much either Naru-kun."

Naruto chuckled dryly.

"Let's just get you to Tsunade-baa chan."

Naruto burst through the Hokage's window. This time she wasn't there to yell at him. Shizune, however, was staring openmouthed at him.

"What?"

"Shizune, where's Tsunade-baa chan?"

"She's asleep. It is the middle of the night."

"Wake her up."

"What?! You don't wake up Tsunade-sama after she's gone to bed."

"But Hina-chan-"

Hinata squirmed in Naruto's arms and whimpered from the pain. Shizune's face hardened into the medical ninja she was.

"Let me look at her. I'm the second best you can get to Tsunade-sama."

Naruto laid Hinata gently on the floor and lifted her pajama top to reveal the bruise. Shizune moved in to examine her. Naruto looked a little closer then drew in a breath.

"It's bigger already."

Shizune looked up sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"I looked at it before we left our apartment and it wasn't that big."

"Are you sure it's gotten bigger since you left?"

Naruto nodded. When he looked up Shizune was in the doorway.

"Follow me. We need to wake up Tsunade-sama."

Naruto picked up Hinata and followed Shizune.

"Is it really that bad?"

Shizune looked over her shoulder as she continued down the hallway.

"I think she has internal bleeding. Since the bruise has visibly grown within five to ten minutes, it is beyond my ability to heal by myself. It is serious enough that without treatment she could die."

Naruto slowed slightly and tightened his grip on Hinata.

"Hina-chan will…?"

"No. You got her here early enough," replied Shizune, stopping in front of a doorway. She knocked.

"This better be good," came the mumbled reply after a minute. Shizune opened the door and beckoned for Naruto to follow her. As he entered, Naruto saw Tsunade sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama-"

"Tsunade-baa chan heal Hina-chan."

Tsunade sighed.

"What happened this time?"

"She has internal bleeding Tsunade-sama. I can't heal her by myself."

Tsunade looked up and crossed the room in an instant.

"Put her down."

Naruto did so but stayed close to Hinata. Tsunade pulled up Hinata's top to examine the bruise. She looked at Hinata.

"When did this start hurting?"

"It woke her up like ten minutes ago," said Naruto. Tsunade didn't look away from Hinata.

"When did it _first_ start hurting?"

Hinata looked away.

"Right after lunch today, well yesterday," she mumbled quietly.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was just sore. I had a little bruise before I went to bed so I just thought I had accidently hit it getting the stuff to tend to Neji-kun."

"What happened to Neji?" asked Tsunade while working on Hinata. Naruto was still staring at Hinata.

"Naruto! Have your relationship issues later. Stress is the last thing Hinata needs right now."

Naruto sighed.

_I know she's right but… How can I get Hina-chan to open up to me?_

He grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Hina-chan asked Neji to get her clothes and stuff from her room. Hiashi discovered him and used the curse seal on him."

Tsunade's medical jutsu broke.

"He did what!?" thundered Tsunade. Shizune flinched.

"Tsunade-sama you don't want to wake up the whole village."

"Yeah. We were gonna come to you tomorrow… well today to see if you knew anything about removing the curse seal," said Hinata.

"Now isn't the time for that. We'll talk later. I need to finish up healing Hinata. I'll also want her to stay in the hospital until the morning to make sure nothing happens again."

"How did this happen?" asked Naruto.

Shizune answered while Tsunade was concentrating.

"Hinata's side is still very tender. A moderate force could have opened it easily and very minor things could have made it worse."

Naruto's face fell.

"So I could have contributed to this by just hugging her or something?"

"Uhh…" Shizune didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. If she lied, Naruto could accidently cause a problem. If she told the truth, Naruto might separate himself from Hinata to protect her. Neither option was that good. Naruto seemed to know from her silence. He looked at Hinata sadly.

"This is not your fault Naru-kun," said Hinata fiercely.

"There," interrupted Tsunade. "That should hold. Just don't do anything too strenuous." Hinata and Naruto ignored her.

"But-"

"No! No buts Naru-kun!!" yelled Hinata sitting up quickly, then wincing at the still fresh bruise. "You heard Shizune. Any little thing could have caused this."

"Yeah but what if I was that little thing? I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Naru-kun you've never hurt me! Never!"

Tsunade and Shizune stood awkwardly watching the two fight.

"Maybe we rushed us," said Naruto quietly. Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Maybe you should move in with one of you girlfriends."

"…Do you really think that?" she asked tears gathering in her eyes. Tsunade couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto you're being ridiculous."

Naruto opened his mouth.

"Let me finish!" yelled Tsunade. "While yes you may, _MAY, _be responsible for causing this you're forgetting something. This same thing could have and probably would have happened even if she hadn't lived with you. If this had happened at someone else's place they may not have found Hinata until it was too late. You and Hinata have benefited by living together. You already know that you saved her life once."

Naruto lowered his head.

"I just don't want to hurt her," he whispered. Hinata crawled over to him and raised his head.

"Hey. I don't blame you for any of my physical pain but if you kick me out, if you push me away," her voice cracked. "That emotional pain cannot even be compared to the physical pain, and that I will blame you for," she finished her voice hardening.

A tear trickled down Naruto's face.

"I was being stupid again wasn't I?"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief then hugged him.

"I forgive you."

Naruto hugged her back gently.

"I don't deserve you. All I do is stupid stuff and you still love me."

"Nope. Stop right there. That is the line for mushy stuff in my bedroom," interrupted Tsunade. "Come on we need to find Hinata a room in the hospital," she continued as she herded the couple out into the hallway and towards the hospital.

"Geez baa chan. You get us to make up but you don't want us to make _out_. What's up with that?"

Hinata giggled. Naruto smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Tsunade growled.

"Keep it up Naruto and I won't let you stay with Hinata at the hospital."

Hinata stopped giggling immediately and Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Yes Tsunade-baa chan."

Tsunade smirked as they entered the hospital.

The rest of the night went without incident. Naruto was allowed to stay with Hinata but wasn't allowed to sleep in the same bed. He fell asleep in the chair next to her bed. Hinata stayed awake a little while longer.

_I didn't realize how easy it would be to injure myself seriously again. I'm gonna have to be more careful if I want to get fully healthy soon._

She looked at Naruto sleeping soundly.

_He can be so ridiculous sometimes. Our first fight was because he thought he was hurting me. How am I going to convince him that I am not a fragile person?_

She fell asleep running through ideas in her head.

* * *

AN: Hey guys. Hope you like the new chapter. The next one might not be out for a while. Depends on how far I get today when I sit down to write. As for good news, Thanksgiving break is in 19 days and the break lasts a week so I'm hoping to get really far along during that break. Thanks for all the support and awesome reviews. See ya soon hopefully.


	14. Chapter 13

Naruto woke up first the next morning. He looked at the dark haired girl sleeping peacefully beside him.

_She's so beautiful. Hina-chan…_

He frowned as he remembered the night before.

_Why did she hide it from me? Doesn't she trust me? Does she think I can't handle it? I don't want her to do this by herself. She's not alone anymore._

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Her purple eyes landed on Naruto and the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Good morning Naru-kun."

"How are you feeling?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"Better," replied Hinata.

"Naru-kun-" "Hina-chan-" They said at the same time.

"We need to talk," said Naruto. Hinata nodded.

"Where should we start?" she asked. Naruto didn't have time to answer because Tsunade entered the room. Both teens sighed. Their thoughts mirrored each other.

_Now I have to wait to get him/her to understand._

"How are you feeling today Hinata?"

"Better thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Let me see if the bruise has gotten smaller.

Tsunade walked over to the bed and gave Hinata a quick examination.

"Well your side was healing quite well up to this little setback but I expect you should be cleared for training in two weeks."

Hinata perked up at this.

"Really?"

Tsunade nodded.

_I need to talk to Sakura again soon,_ thought Hinata. She still hadn't forgotten about her plans for Naruto.

"Now," said Tsunade breaking Hinata's thoughts. "What is this about Hiashi using the curse seal on Neji?"

"Hina-chan needed her clothes and stuff since she's living with me now and she knew if she went back there would be another fight with her father so she decided to ask Neji."

"Neji and TenTen know about the demon fox now too," put in Hinata.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto. "Forgot about that. We had to explain why Hiashi doesn't like me."

"What good does a law do if no one follows it?" muttered Tsunade. "How did they take it?"

"Neji-kun had already suspected something from the chuunin exams," explained Hinata.

"TenTen didn't take it that well at first but Neji convinced her," said Naruto. "She helped Neji get the stuff because she felt bad for reacting so badly."

Tsunade thought about this for a minute. "So what went so wrong at the Hyuuga estate?" A thought crossed her mind. "Was TenTen hurt too?"

Hinata and Naruto shook their heads and exchanged a small smile.

"Neji trapped her in the closet when he knew Hiashi was coming. He was worried that Hiashi might attack her."

"Father wasn't happy that Neji was also helping me… From what TenTen said it wasn't pretty."

Tsunade could see that both of them thought it was their fault. She could understand both their feelings because…

_It's my fault._

"I must apologize to both of you," said Tsunade. Both Hinata and Naruto looked at her confused.

"I talked to Hiashi. I thought I had gotten through to him so I let my guard down. Neji helping you must have created some kind of 'me against the world' thought or something and Hiashi is fighting back."

She sighed. "This is a problem."

Hinata and Naruto nodded. A silence filled the room while they all reflected on the past events.

"Does Neji have a place to stay? I can't do anything to Hiashi for using the curse seal because it's considered a Hyuuga matter. I don't want Neji in that house, I can't protect him."

"He's staying at TenTen's," smirked Naruto. Tsunade did a double take.

"Dear god Naruto what did you do this time? Are they dating? What is it with you and relationships?"

Hinata laughed.

"I'm pretty sure TenTen isn't complaining."

Tsunade laughed too. "No I guess she wouldn't be."

"Baa-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well the reason we wanted to talk to you was because we wanted to find out if there was a way to remove the curse seal from Neji. Hina-chan says there are documents in the Hyuuga estate but I don't think it's a good idea for her or Neji to go get them."

Tsunade nodded, frowning.

"You're right, it's not. I will look into this. I'll send for you if I find anything. In the meantime you're free to go home Hinata."

"Thanks Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade grunted in acknowledgement as she walked out the door, her mind already on the curse seal. Naruto turned to look at Hinata.

"Ready to go home?"

Hinata nodded.

"We can talk there."

After breakfast, Hinata and Naruto sat at the table, looking at each other. They both came to the realization that this wasn't just something they could figure out without words. Their communication had been disrupted.

_It needs to be fixed_, they both thought.

"We have a problem don't we?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

Hinata was stunned. "Who said I don't trust you?"

"You weren't gonna tell me you were hurting. Don't you trust me to help you?"

Hinata stood up and walked around the table to him. She squatted so they were at the same level.

"That's not it at all Naru-kun. Believe me. Please."

"Then what was it?" asked Naruto raising his voice a little. But when Hinata looked in his eyes she didn't see one drop of anger. There was confusion and anxiety and worry, but no anger.

"I wanted to take care of it by myself so you would see I'm not a weak person."

Now Naruto was shocked. "Who said I think you're a weak person?"

"Well you're always-"

"Hina-chan," he said gently as he pulled her into his lap and giving her a small hug. "You're one of the strongest people I know. I've always thought that."

Hinata blushed.

"Did you see yourself in the chuunin exams or when we were searching for the Bikochu beetle? You were amazing."

"But both those times you tried to protect me," said Hinata a little doubtfully.

"Because I was afraid I would lose you," said Naruto chuckling softly. "Me and the demon fox were ready to kill them when we thought they had killed you. You're one of the things we always agreed on."

Hinata was dumbstruck.

"You talk to him?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Guess I didn't tell you that huh?"

"Who's hiding things now?" asked Hinata getting up and walking away nose in the air playfully.

"Awww come on Hina-chan," said Naruto, a plea in his voice.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me what he says about me."

Naruto blushed.

"For him it's always been… well sexual… you know that kind of thing."

Hinata stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should have listened to him a little sooner. We could have been dating a long time before this."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata shrugged. "What?"

"Aw shut up."

Hinata's eyes narrowed. She wasn't happy.

"No not you," said Naruto quickly trying to repair any damage that might have been done. "I was talking to the fox."

"Really and what was he saying?" asked Hinata a little doubtfully.

"He said that he likes you even more now and that he was right, you would be a good mate for me."

"Mate?"

"That's what he calls any human couple married or not," explained Naruto then blushed.

"What did he say now?" asked Hinata suspiciously.

"He said umm… well… I can't really call you my mate yet."

Hinata tilted her head confused. "Why?"

"Well… because… I haven't… well… had… sex with you," he mumbled. There was silence for a minute then Hinata burst out laughing.

"Seems like he has a one track mind," she gasped out. Naruto started laughing too, relieved she had taken it this well.

"Besides," she said, finishing laughing and wiping a tear from her eye. "We can't do that for at least two weeks."

Naruto winced.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. He's angry," then Naruto screamed and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Naru-kun! What's wrong?" asked Hinata, running to his side extremely worried.

"He's angry… trying to take over… stay away," he managed.

Hinata shook her head fiercely. "I won't leave you. You're stronger than him."

She was confused as Naruto started laughing. He raised his head, eyes closed. Hinata gasped as he opened them.

They were red.

* * *

AN: Dun-Dun-Dun!! Yes I know the fox can't really take over just go with it please? Pretty please????? Anyway I already have the next chapter written and I'm really happy with it. I know where the rest of the story is going but don't have it written yet. Thanksgiving break is in 2 weeks so I hope to catch up then as well as start the next story I have in my head. As of this point it's a ShikaTema story. But I may change it to something else maybe go back to Soul Eater. Anyway thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them!!!


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Recap:

**"What is it?"**

**"It's nothing. He's angry," then Naruto screamed and wrapped his arms around his stomach.**

**"Naru-kun! What's wrong?" asked Hinata, running to his side extremely worried.**

**"He's angry… trying to take over… stay away," he managed.**

**Hinata shook her head fiercely. "I won't leave you. You're stronger than him."**

**She was confused as Naruto started laughing. He raised his head, eyes closed. Hinata gasped as he opened them. **

**They were red.**

* * *

_But how? How can the fox take over Naru-kun like that? Doesn't Naru-kun have control?_

"Not strong am I bitch?" growled Naruto.

_No! It's not Naru-kun, it's the fox. Naru would never call me that._

Naruto's eyes flashed blue.

"Get away Hina. I don't know what's going on."

"I won't leave Naru-kun. I want to help you. I know you're stronger than him."

His eyes turned back to red.

"Shut up bitch!" he snarled and backhanded her.

Hinata fell to the floor. She put a hand to her stinging cheek and looked up. Naruto's eyes were blue again. He looked at her in shock then to his hand, the one he had hit her with. He started shaking.

"Hina-chan I-"

He reached for her then drew back and fled the room.

"Naru-kun!" yelled Hinata running after him. She caught up to him and grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Why are you running?" she asked.

"How can you ask that?" he asked in a low voice. He turned to face her tears streaming down his face. "After I…" He raised a hand to her face but didn't touch it. Hinata grabbed his hand and put it on her cheek.

"Do you think I'm stupid Naru-kun? I know you didn't do it."

He tore his hand away and turned his back to her.

"But I wasn't strong enough to stop him," he whispered. Hinata threw her arms around him pressing her face into his back.

"But you stopped him from doing anything else. Please don't turn your back on me Naru. Let me help. Please," she begged as her tears soaked into his jacket. Naruto turned and held her as they both cried. She looked at him, wiping away his tears. He looked at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Does it…?"

Hinata shook her head. "I was more shocked than anything."

"I'm sorry."

Hinata kissed him.

"It's not your fault. Why did he get so angry anyway? I thought he liked me."

Naruto fidgeted.

"Well the reason he hit you was you called him weak by saying that I'm stronger than him. He doesn't like being sealed in 'a weakling' like me."

"That doesn't explain why he got angry in the first place."

"Well umm… he doesn't really understand human relationships… umm he… well when he finds a girl fox he likes they… well have sex… and umm… well he was upset we hadn't had sex yet and when he heard how much longer it was gonna be…" his voice got softer and softer until Hinata almost couldn't hear him.

"You're serious?" she asked incredulously.

He blushed. Hinata laughed.

"Well he's going to have to wait. Is he listening?"

Naruto nodded.

"You listen to me demon fox," said Hinata getting into Naruto's face. "If you ever and I mean ever take over Naru-kun against his will again or use him to hurt me again I will find a way to hurt you in ways you can never imagine. Got it?" she finished eyes flashing. Naruto winced as the fox raged in his cage yelling about a woman trying to boss him around. Hinata could tell it wasn't going well. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Let's put it this way. If you behave, I'll make sure you'll be happy."

After hanging around with Jiraiya Naruto had no trouble finding the meaning behind what she had said.

"Hina-chan," he spluttered. The fox seemed to be in a similar kind of disbelief.

"What does he have a problem with it?" she asked.

Naruto gulped and shook his head. "He-he said he'll be good."

Hinata smiled and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Naru-kun," she said cocking her hips. "When I say something I mean it. Dattebayo."

He glared at her. "I'm serious."

"Look. I love you. If making love is all we have to do to keep him calm, I'll do it. Will you?"

Naruto's buddy twitched in agreement.

"You don't want to wait until after we're married?"

"Why are you arguing so much? Don't you like me like that?" she asked slightly sad.

"Don't think that!" Naruto mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. "You're gorgeous and I love you but I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Did you concoct this whole thing to get me in bed?" she asked with both and edge and a playfulness in her voice.

Naruto shook his head fiercely. "Absolutely not. Dattebayo!"

"Then why are you worrying," she laughed. "I brought it up."

Naruto shrugged. "I care about you."

"Which is why this is the next logical step silly."

"I'm silly again huh?" asked Naruto waving his fingers menacingly. Hinata bolted.

"I'm kidding. I was kidding," she breathed trying to get away from him. Naruto laughed as he caught her and tickled her mercilessly.

"Ahh stop it," she screamed laughing. Naruto stopped and gave her a quick kiss while she caught her breath. As he stood up he felt her grab his arm. She pulled herself up then pulled him into a kiss. It quickly turned into an in depth make out session. When they finally broke apart Hinata laid her head on his shoulder.

"We're good now?"

"Yep."

"Remember how this all started?" she asked.

Naruto smirked. "You were trying to prove to me you were strong when I already knew it."

Hinata hit him playfully.

"I didn't know that."

He looked at her. "Well do you know you don't have to do anything by yourself anymore?"

Hinata pulled apart to get a good look at him. His face was set in the determination she knew so well. She threw herself back into his arms.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Make me fall in love with you all over again?"

Naruto smiled. "I love you too Hina-hime."

Hinata smiled into his chest.

_I'm his princess._

"But you do know we can't always be together," she teased. "What if we go on different missions?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We were having a moment," he teased back.

"So? We'll have plenty more in the future."

"Maybe I liked this moment."

Hinata huffed. "Uzumaki Naruto you are never happy."

"I am when I have ramen."

Hinata laughed. "If you had to pick, what would you rather have me or ramen?"

Naruto frowned. "That's not fair." He caught sight of her face. "And not even a choice. You of course," he covered quickly.

"Well good thing you can have both. Let's go," said Hinata pulling him out the door.

* * *

Hiashi paced in his study. That demon brat still had his daughter in his clutches. To make matters worse the brat has deluded Neji and even the Hokage into thinking it was for the best.

"How can I deal with him?" he fumed.

Hiashi knew one thing. In order for things to be right again something had to happen.

One way or another that demon brat will be killed.

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry about taking so long to update after a cliffie. I kinda forgot about it :/ hehe please don't hit me. Just so you know this is the end of the whole 'I don't want to hurt you' angsty stuff. I know some people (ShadowOwner :D) were starting to get a little tired of it. Looking back on it now I think I would have gotten tired of it. I don't have the next chapter written yet but I know what will happen. Please be patient my workload is increasing as we head into Thanksgiving break. (9 days away!) I think the story will wrap up fairly soon. What I mean is that there isn't gonna be much filler and the whole Hiashi thing is gonna be the focus. Oh yeah I have a preview of my next story on my profile. The idea came to me when I was trying to write this story. O.o I have no idea why. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!!!


	16. Chapter 15

**Week and a half later**

"Naru-kun I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner," called Hinata.

"Where are you going?" called back Naruto but all he heard was the slam of the door. He rolled his eyes.

_She's been acting weirder and weirder the closer she gets to being able to train._

Naruto thought for a minute then shrugged.

_Probably just anxious to get back to training. I know I would._

* * *

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha towards Sakura's place humming lightly to herself. She walked up to the door and knocked. Sakura's mom answered.

"Hello Haruno-san. Is Sakura home?"

"Sorry Hinata. She's at the Hokage's office."

"Oh. Thanks I'll try and catch her there."

Hinata headed towards the Hokage's office hoping to catch Sakura. As she was walking towards the tower she was the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura!"

"Hey Hinata. What's up?"

"Could we have that girl's night I told you about earlier?"

"Sure but only if you tell me what this is about. You never told me last time."

Hinata blushed slightly and leaned in to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"I need help to seduce Naru-kun."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What… How…"

"I'll tell you tonight. Can I come over at like 7?"

"…Sure. Oh Hinata? Just us or can I invite Ino and TenTen oh and Temari's in town?"

"No problem Sakura."

"Ok I'll see you then."

"See ya."

After having dinner and explaining to Naruto where she was going to be that night Hinata headed over to Sakura's house. She knocked on the door and was literally dragged inside. She was placed on a sofa with four pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Spill."

"What?" asked Hinata confused.

Sakura sighed.

"About why you want to seduce Naruto of course."

"Yeah Hinata where did this side of you come from?" asked TenTen. "And does every Hyuuga have this side?" she finished slyly.

Hinata blushed. "I don't know if Neji-kun-"

"Aww don't spoil her fantasies Hinata. At least she has a guy," said Ino.

"Complaining again?" teased Temari.

"I'm serious. TenTen has Neji, Hinata has Naruto, Sakura has Lee, and you have Shikamaru." (1)

"Lazy ass," muttered Temari.

"But you still put up with him. You are whipped Temari," laughed TenTen.

"What did you say?" threatened Temari.

"You know Ino I think Chouji has always liked you. Maybe he can help you get over your body issues," offered Sakura. (2)

Ino thought about this while Sakura turned her attention back to Hinata.

"Talk."

"Well it was a little while after I woke up and the day I moved in with Naru-kun," began Hinata. "We slept together-"

All the girls gasped. Hinata blushed.

"Not like that!" she protested. "We haven't done that. Well anyway the next morning after we woke up we… started making out in bed…"

"And…" prompted TenTen impatiently.

"Well Naru-kun got… a little excited and Tsunade-sama had forbidden me from training… or any other strenuous activities until the day after tomorrow. So he went to leave and I decided to play a joke on him but he took it seriously and it got me thinking."

Ino bounced up and down in excitement.

"What did you do?"

"Well… I told him I wanted to continue when I was better… as sexily as I could."

Sakura and Ino screamed and hugged each other. TenTen laughed, Temari smirked and Hinata fidgeted.

"You think it's silly," she said sadly.

"No. We're happy for you," corrected TenTen.

"Man is he gonna be surprised," said Ino smiling widely.

"Just you wait. I still remember when I seduced Shika. Mmm I've never seen him move so fast in his life. Lazy he was not that night."

"So you can help?"

The four girls turned to Hinata.

"Just you wait," said Sakura.

"By the time we're done with you," said Ino.

"Naruto won't even know-" said TenTen.

"-what hit him," finished Temari.

Hinata gulped. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hinata's head was spinning. They had stayed up late into the night discussing many things. She now had a brand new pair of lingerie guaranteed to knock Naruto's socks off.

"Hina-chan! How was your girl's night?" called Naruto as she walked into their apartment.

"Very… informative," replied Hinata thinking back to how much she had learned. Temari and Shikamaru seemed… to have a LOT of extra time on their hands. She gulped.

"Huh?" asked Naruto confused.

"Nothing."

Naruto shrugged it off.

"One more day 'till you can train again!"

Hinata smiled.

"Can we go out for a nice dinner that night Naru-kun?"

"For a celebration? Sure."

Hinata kissed him. "Thanks Naru."

Naruto smiled. "Hey it's a big day."

_You have no idea,_ thought Hinata smirking to herself.

* * *

(1) - Yeah I know the whole Sakua Lee thing isn't that popular but I didn't want to get into how Sasuke came back :/

(2) - I personally don't like Ino that much. She's a real bitch at times and she's way too skinny. I want to put her with Chouji so maybe he can help her gain some weight. Not to much but enough that she doesn't look like a twig compared to the rest of the girls.

AN: Well Thanksgiving break starts after classes Friday!!! I can't wait to go home. I may finish the story by the time I come back to college. I have written the sex scene. It's not that explicit and it is not a lemon. Don't like it? Deal with it. I be the writer. :P (Plus I have no experience in any kind of sex) Anyway it's enough that the rating will be upped next chapter. Thanks for reading!! I'm still amazed at how many people read this.


	17. Chapter 16

"Hina-chan are you ready yet?" called Naruto sitting in a chair in the kitchen. Instead of his normal clothes he was wearing black pants and a nice button down shirt with a tie.

"I'm coming. Geez Naru-kun," said Hinata walking into the kitchen. Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata looked stunning. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and went to mid-thigh showing off her legs. Hinata blushed.

"Is it too much?"

Naruto shook his head and babbled something Hinata thought ran along the lines of 'It's good.' She sighed.

"We speak in words Naru-kun and if you keep your mouth open much longer you're gonna have flies for dinner," she teased.

Naruto snapped his mouth shut.

"I can't help it if my girlfriend decides to dress up like that."

"Like what?"

"Gorgeous," replied Naruto waking over and planting a kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back.

"You're not too shabby yourself. I didn't even know you owned a tie."

Naruto gave her a sly look.

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know."

"Oh?" said Hinata walking her fingers up his chest. "And what might that be?"

Naruto leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If I show you we'll be late for dinner."

Hinata shivered. Naruto laughed and hugged her.

"Come on. Let's go eat."

Hinata and Naruto walked into one of the best restaurants in Konoha.

"Reservations for Uzumaki," said Naruto to the hostess.

"Follow me. Your table is ready."

As Hinata and Naruto walked towards their table, a chorus of hello's reached their ears. They looked over to see Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Chouji sitting together at a big table.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hinata.

"Like you don't know," winked Ino. Hinata blushed and quickly said, "So you and Chouji?"

"Yep. I took some advice and asked him out. He's so sweet."

Naruto laughed. "Well if you'll excuse us Hina-chan and I have a dinner to eat. See you later."

Naruto and Hinata walked over to their table.

"Now who would have thought all our friends would be here and they'd all be dating each other?"

"It's great Naru-kun. All of our friends are happy like us."

Naruto leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's just concentrate on our evening now, ok?"

Hinata smiled. "No problem."

The time seemed to fly by. The food was excellent but the flirting and kissing were even better in Hinata's opinion. As they got up to leave, Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. As they walked out of the restaurant they both heard TenTen call, "Good luck!"

"What was that about?" asked Naruto as they walked back to their apartment.

"I don't know," said Hinata, a little higher than usual. Naruto shrugged.

As they got inside their apartment and hung up their coats Naruto asked, "What do you want to do now?"

Hinata smirked before turning to him and kissing him. It started sweet but when Naruto attempted to deepen the kiss Hinata pulled away. Naruto frowned.

"Hina-chan…" he whined. Hinata laughed and grabbed his tie, pulling him into the bedroom before kissing him again. This time she allowed him to deepen the kiss while she ran her hands across his chest. She loosened his tie and began to open his shirt to caress his bare skin. Naruto broke the kiss.

"Hina-chan," he started.

"What?" she asked innocently. "We need to get out of our good clothes don't we?"

She turned around.

"Could you get my zipper Naru-kun?"

Naruto moved over and pulled the zipper down. Hinata let the dress pool around her feet. Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata was wearing a dark purple bustier with a matching thong. She turned around and Naruto almost had a nosebleed. That bustier had done crazy things for her breasts. She walked over to him, backing him against the wall.

"Like what you see?" she purred before kissing him.

"Hina-chan… what…"

"Don't you remember what I promised?" asked Hinata slithering down to press a kiss to his belly-button where his seal would be. She looked up at him.

"I get to take care of you tonight."

She could see the fight Naruto was having with himself before dragging her up to kiss her. Hinata smiled as she kissed him back. His hands came down to grab her ass. She moaned into the kiss. Naruto felt a rush at this.

_**I **__make her feel like this._

Hinata snaked her hands into his pants timidly touching his hardened member. He shuddered and flipped their positions so she was against the wall and pulled off the bustier she was wearing, almost ripping it in his haste. He stared at the beauty before him. Hinata blushed.

"Naru-kun…" she whispered. Naruto smiled at her before fondling her breasts. She moaned and ground her hips against his leg. Naruto replaced one of his hands with his mouth, gently teasing her nipple. Hinata's body was on fire. She was already very excited just because Naruto agreed to be with her tonight. Naruto led her over to the bed and slowly pulled off her thong. He kissed her deeply while exploring her with his fingers. She was already so wet. She moaned and writhed beneath him. He eased one finger into her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders. As Naruto felt her stretching out he slipped in another finger. Hinata panted wildly.

"Naru-kun… it feels… I…"

Her hips thrust into his fingers before her back arched and she cried out, drenching Naruto's hand in her juices. She collapsed on the bed panting. He kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Naru," said Hinata as she pulled a condom out of the nightstand.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Naru, if I went through the trouble to buy these we're using them."

Naruto laughed and kissed her.

"If my hime insists."

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning slightly sore but extremely satisfied.

_His stamina…_

She leaned over and kissed him. He opened his eyes.

"Morning, love."

"Love you too… So is Foxy satisfied?"

"Well if he isn't I know someone who is," replied Naruto smirking.

"What?"

"That was why you had the girl's night and why everyone was at the restaurant last night."

"I didn't know they would be there," protested Hinata. Naruto just laughed.

"Who taught you all that?" asked Naruto still stunned at some of the stuff she did the night before. "I mean don't get me wrong it was fantastic," he continued nuzzling her neck. "But are all of them…?"

"Mostly Temari," replied Hinata blushing. "Ino and Chouji obviously haven't, they just started going out. TenTen and Neji haven't gone the whole way yet and Sakura can't convince Lee."

"Temari?" repeated Naruto stunned and confused. "But she's going out with Shikamaru and he's lazy!"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly remembering things that she wished she had never known. "Not when it comes to certain things. She said-"

"No. Absolutely not," interrupted Naruto. "I will not hear anything regarding Shikamaru and sex."

Hinata started to argue.

"Nope," protested Naruto placing a hand over her mouth. Hinata glared at him.

"But-"

Naruto silenced her with a kiss. Hinata smiled at him.

"Thank you Naru-kun."

"I should be thanking you for convincing you," replied Naruto.

"Silly," said Hinata before dashing to the bathroom completely naked.

"I'm not silly. You must want a visit from the tickle fairy again," threatened Naruto chasing after her laughing as he heard her shriek, "Not the tickle fairy!"

* * *

Hiashi smiled.

"I finally know how to get rid of the demon brat."

He laughed as he ran through his foolproof plan in his head again.

* * *

AN: ok first off I have links for pictures of Hinata's dress and lingerie on my profile.

Ok so sex chapter. It's probably really bad cause I have no experience besides what I have read on fanfiction and the porn I watched when I turned 18 a year and a half ago. As for the tickle fairy at the end of the chapter that's something from my childhood. I'm really ticklish and my grandparents and mom loved to tickle me. Anyway I brought it back cuz Naruto always tickles her when she calls him silly and I think it's cute. Anyway as to the end of the story, I hope to finish by next Sunday. I'm on break till next Monday Dec 1. I can't WAIT to sit down and finish this story and finally start working on my next one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 17

TenTen walked up to the Hyuuga estate and knocked. She and Neji had decided to train at the estate today.

_There's a lot of places we could sneak off to,_ thought TenTen smiling. Neji opened the door.

"Hey Ten. Come on in."

As they walked towards the training room Neji grabbed TenTen's hand. TenTen squeezed his hand in return.

"Oh yeah. I just remembered. According to Sakura our little plan was a success."

Neji looked at her. "Will you finally tell me what the plan is about now? I'm pretty sure it has to do with why we went to eat at the restaurant the other night."

TenTen giggled. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Neji just looked expectantly at her.

"Fine we got Hinata to seduce Naruto."

"Seriously Ten," sighed Neji.

"I'm not joking."

"…"

"Neji why are you twitching?"

"Why would you convince her to have sex?!" exploded Neji.

"Geez don't freak out. It was her idea."

"My cousin is a pervert?!?!"

"Hey don't judge. Maybe you have a perverted side too," she finished slyly. Neji blushed slightly. TenTen laughed and kissed him.

"Neji."

Neji blanched. "Hiashi-sama," he stammered. Hiashi stood in the doorway.

"I'm going out for a while. Work hard during your training," he said before walking out. Neji and TenTen were silent for a while before TenTen spoke up.

"Wow. We got off easy. I thought he wasn't gonna be that happy. Why didn't he attack you again?"

"I don't know… Do you think he heard about Hinata?" asked Neji worriedly. TenTen rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much."

"But there's no reason why he wouldn't attack me."

"Maybe he changed his mind."

"But-"

TenTen kissed him.

"Worrywart."

Neji sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

But Neji couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

"I'm going to train with my team Naru."

"Are you sure I can't come?"

Hinata smiled. "You know very well I want you to come but its team training."

"Fine," pouted Naruto.

"I'll be back after three."

Naruto kissed her.

"Bye Hina-chan."

Naruto busied himself cleaning up the apartment. Fifteen minutes later he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called. As he opened the door his jaw dropped.

"Hiashi? What are you doing here?"

Hiashi twitched at the lack of the honorific but forced a smile.

"I was wondering if we could talk later today at the training grounds. Maybe around three?"

Naruto frowned. "Just talk? Because I don't want to get into a fight but there are some things I want to talk to you about."

"Of course."

"…I'll meet you there."

* * *

Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I need sake."

"Why?"

Tsunade growled. "Because I think these documents would make more sense if I was drunk."

"The Hyuuga documents about the curse seal?"

"They make no sense!"

"Maybe the Hyuugas have some key document that translates these."

"Oh. That could work… Can I still have sake?"

"…Do I really need to answer that?"

* * *

Naruto sighed. It was quarter of three. He would have to leave before Hinata came home. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

_Hey Hina,_

_Your dad came by earlier today and wants to talk with me. I'm meeting him at three. See ya afterwards._

_Love ya,_

_Naru_

He left it on the table where she would see it when she came in and left to go meet Hiashi.

* * *

"Naru I'm home!"

Hinata frowned when she didn't hear a reply.

"Naru? I'm home early!" she called again. She spotted the note on the table. As she read it her blood ran cold.

"No!" she cried as she dashed out of the apartment.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training grounds before Hiashi. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_I really hope I can convince him._

Hiashi sneered as he saw Naruto but quickly put on a smile.

"I see you're early."

Naruto turned.

"Just a little bit," he replied. "Look I know you have a problem with me but could you leave Hina and Neji out of it?"

Hiashi smiled wider. "Of course."

* * *

Hinata burst into the Hyuuga training grounds.

"Neji-kun!"

"Hinata?"

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked TenTen.

"Where's Father?" gasped Hinata.

"He's not here why?" replied Neji confused. Hinata just handed over the note Naruto wrote, catching her breath.

"Dammit!" yelled Neji as he dashed towards the Hyuuga estate exit. "I told you something was wrong Ten!" he called back over his shoulder. TenTen paled.

"No."

"What's going on?" asked Hinata as she and TenTen ran after Neji.

"Hiashi-sama knows you and Naruto had sex. I think he's completely lost it!" fumed Neji as they left the estate. They turned the corner and almost ran into all of their friends.

"What's the rush?" asked Temari.

"Trouble. Have any of you seen Hiashi or Naruto?" asked TenTen.

"I saw Naruto heading towards the training grounds why?" replied Sakura.

"Hiashi-sama's gone nuts we think. Naruto could be in trouble," explained Neji. Hinata ignored the conversation and ran around them towards the training grounds.

"I'll tell Tsunade-sama. You guys go help Hinata and Naruto!" ordered Sakura.

"Naru please don't do anything stupid," muttered Hinata.

* * *

"I heard something this morning. I've been wondering if it's true," said Hiashi.

"What's that?"

"Did you and my daughter have sex?"

Naruto blushed. "All due respect sir I don't think that's any of your concern."

"So it is true! You're trying to make a demon brood with my daughter!!" exploded Hiashi.

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"You don't deny it! How have you deluded everyone?"

"Deluded?" asked Naruto angry now. "I think the only one who's deluded is you!"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Naru!"

Naruto's head whipped around as he heard Hinata's faint voice. Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

"You said we were only going to talk," accused Naruto.

"You of all people should know when someone's lying. You do it all the time."

"I don't lie!!"

Hiashi shifted into the Gentle Fist stance.

"Father! Please stop!" begged Hinata as she and the rest of her friends got closer to them.

"This demon has deluded you," replied Hiashi without even looking at her.

"Hiashi, it's over. If you attack Naruto I will personally send you to jail," said the Hokage, appearing with Sakura and Shizune. Hiashi observed his surroundings. He was surrounded by many ninja including all of Hinata and Naruto's friends.

"Amazing. To think you have the power to delude this many people," accused Hiashi.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" yelled Naruto.

"If you're gone the genjutsu will break," murmured Hiashi to himself before moving to attack Naruto.

"Shit!" yelled Tsunade moving forward.

"Hiashi-sama! Stop!!" yelled Neji.

"Father!!! NOOO!!!!!"

Hiashi's strike landed true on Naruto's chest where his heart would be. Naruto looked at him with pity in his eyes before falling to the ground. Hiashi smirked before being surrounded by ANBU.

"Take him away!!" ordered Tsunade already working on Naruto with Shizune and Sakura.

"Naru! NO! Father how could you?" shrieked Hinata.

"Don't worry my daughter. Once the demon fox dies you will be freed from his genjutsu."

"I'm under no genjutsu Father!! I love Naru!! Why can't you see that?!" yelled Hinata. The ANBU and Hiashi disappeared. Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto.

"You'll be ok Naru. You have to be."

.

It was dead silent then…

...

...

...

"His heart stopped…"

* * *

AN: Le gasp! Sorry guys couldn't help myself XD Well anyway there's definately one more chapter after this maybe two but then it's done!! I also hope to start working on my ShikaTema story before the end of turkey break. I hope you guys are happy I almost hyperventilated the other 2 days. 1.15 k hits one day 1.24 k hits the next. I'm getting close to 20,000 total hits and that's just insane. Thanks for reading!! Really


	19. Chapter 18

**Recap:**

**It was dead silent then…**

**"His heart stopped…"**

* * *

A howl of pain was heard. It was Hinata. She was crying out in pain and grief. Many of the shinobi, men and women trained not to show emotion, burst into tears. Neji fell to his knees and pulled Hinata, still howling, into his arms. TenTen cried into his shoulder. Sakura's medical jutsu broke and her hands started to shake. She began to crawl away from Naruto before running into Lee who held her as she wept uncontrollably. Temari and Shikamaru held each other, tears silently running down their faces. Ino was being supported by Chouji. Hinata couldn't take it. Her heart felt as if someone had plucked it from her chest and was tearing it into little tiny pieces. She broke free from Neji and crawled over to Naruto. She shook him fiercely.

"You lied! You lied to me!!!" she screamed still sobbing. "You said you'd love me FOREVER!!!!!" She collapsed on him and sobbed her heart out.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes face to face with the demon fox, Kyuubi.

"Hey there kit," sighed Kyuubi.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're dying you idiot!! A normal person would be dead by now. You're heart stopped but I'm still keeping the body alive but I only have so much power."

"Hiashi really did attack me," said Naruto stunned.

"You can be really stupid at times kit," growled the demon king.

"Hey 'Foxy,'" warned Naruto using the nickname Hinata had come up with. Kyuubi chuckled sadly.

"Somehow I just can't be angry at your mate for that."

"Wow… Why?"

"Because I can hear her."

Naruto cocked his head confused. Kyuubi sighed and all of a sudden Naruto could hear his Hinata crying out in pain.

"Hina!!" he cried out. "Where is she?!?"

"Crying over your dead body. There's nothing you can do."

"Like hell. I'm still talking to you!"

"Accept it kit."

"I will not! Not when my girl is crying for me like that!!" growled Naruto.

"You can't do anything!!"

Naruto reached into the cage and pulled Kyuubi against the bars of the cage.

"But you can so do something NOW!!"

"What am I supposed to do? You're heart stopped!!"

"Use your damn chakra to start my heart again or something or you're gonna die too!!!!"

"Geez kit. Fine."

Naruto let go and Kyuubi shook to readjust his fur.

"I always told you she'd be good for you."

Naruto saw Kyuubi's chakra fill up the entire room. His body felt like it was on fire. He started screaming.

"Oh yeah. It's gonna be REAL painful," chuckled Kyuubi.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and tried to focus. He could see all his friends openly crying and sobbing for him. Tsunade was shaking nearby while Shizune tried to comfort her. Then he heard Hinata cry out again. He looked down his body. She had her face buried in his stomach sobbing.

"You lied! Forever!! FOREVER NARU!!!! That's what you told me!!" she screamed.

"Hina," he whispered. Hinata froze. She slowly turned her head to see her favorite pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She gasped.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!" she screamed before kissing him fiercely. Every single head snapped up.

"He's alive," whispered Neji before collapsing into TenTen's arms in tears of joy.

"You BAKA!!" shrieked Tsunade being restrained by Shizune. "You made me worry for nothing!!" she yelled again tears streaming down her face. Hinata broke away.

"But how?" she asked astonished.

Naruto smirked.

"Foxy felt bad for you."

Naruto chuckled to himself as Kyuubi growled at him.

"I guess I'll just have to thank him then," replied Hinata slyly but the effect was ruined by the tears still rolling down her face and the wide smile plastered on her face. Naruto sat up and pulled her into a hug before kissing her. Tsunade walked up to them and rapped Naruto on the head. He looked up.

"Hey baa-chan. I'm kinda busy."

"Don't you baa-chan me! How the hell are you still alive?!?!"

Naruto looked around.

"Umm I don't think I could explain with all these people here."

Tsunade understood and sighed in relief.

"That's ok Naruto. I understand."

Naruto smiled before being completely surrounded by his friends hugging him and each other, happy he was alive.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know it's short I wanted to put the conclusion in here as well but I'm having inspiration problems. All my inspiration fairies have flown over to my next fanfic with ShikaTema. I knew I left on a cliffhanger and I wanted to update fairly soon so here it is shorter than I wanted. There will be one more chapter and then my next story will start. Thanks for following all this time!! I've reached over 100 reviews and 20,000 hits!!! Thanks again!!


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Guess what? I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hiashi muttered to himself in his cell being monitored by ANBU. Unknown to him, his fate had already been decided. Tsunade stood outside the door. She took a deep breath and walked in. Hiashi didn't notice. He just kept muttering about a genjutsu and the demon fox.

"Hiashi."

He jumped.

"Ah. Hokage-sama, have you come to release me?"

"No. I'm here to sentence you."

"Sentence me? For releasing you from the demon fox's grasp?"

"No. For attempting to murder a fellow Konoha shinobi."

"Only attempting? You and I both know that I didn't miss."

"That may be true but the power of the Kyuubi and Naruto is stronger than you can imagine."

"He's still alive? Impossible."

"Wrong. And if it was up to me, I would be sentencing you to death but Naruto refused. I have no idea why but the boy you tried to kill, did kill, is standing up for you."

Hiashi stayed silent.

"Therefore I sentence you to life in the ANBU cells. You won't hurt anyone again," said Tsunade before turning on her heel and leaving the cell.

Hiashi scoffed.

"One day that brat won't be there, then they'll pay."

* * *

"Hina-chan it's been a week and you haven't left me like once. How much longer is this gonna go on?"

"I almost lost you Naru. I did lose you and I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

"Let it? Wasn't it me who agreed to meet with Hiashi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto flinched. She only used his full name when she was angry. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I can't lose you again," she said softly and even then her voice cracked. Naruto knew that his 'death' had hit her the worst but he didn't know how badly it still bothered her.

"Hey," he said comfortingly trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. "I'm not going anywhere ok?"

Hinata nodded then collapsed into his chest sobbing. He rubbed her back while whispering soothing things in her ear.

"I thought about it you know," she said into his chest.

Naruto frowned. "Thought about what?"

"Killing myself."

Naruto pulled her out of their embrace. He could tell she was telling the truth. He shook her.

"Why would you do that? Why? We're ninja. I could die in a mission. Do you think I would kill myself if you died?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I had that coming. But it's not the same!"

"So it's ok for you to kill yourself because you thought you hated me but it's not ok for me to kill myself to join you in the afterlife?"

"…What about your family?"

"You are my family."

"What if we had kids?"

"We don't."

"Argh Hina-chan!!"

"Why are you so worked up about this?"

"…What if you killed yourself before I came back to life?"

That stopped Hinata cold.

"Oh my god Naru. I… That's why you got so angry at me."

He smiled kindly at her.

"Do you think you're the only person who can't live without someone else?"

She hugged him tightly.

"Do you want kids?" she asked suddenly.

Naruto spluttered. "Wh-what? I mean I guess but…"

"Because I want kids…" said Hinata seductively.

Naruto gulped.

"We aren't married… or engaged!!"

"Then let's take it one step at a time… and practice along the way," she finished dragging Naruto back to the bedroom and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

AN: Here you go guys. I know it took a while but I was focusing on finals and my other story. I was also stressed out from getting into an accident on the way home from college. I don't plan on making a sequel but I left it open for one. I sincerely thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. My new Naruto story 'I Can't Watch You Die' is up. I'm editing the second chapter slightly but then I'm plowing ahead. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
